The New Family
by Corvin
Summary: Neji was drunk, Gaara was lonely, they met in an alley. The next morning Neji thinks he raped Gaara, and Gaara thinks he regrets it all. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Response to Challenge, I and My lovely Co Author ChibiShido-Cat are taking a whack at Neji/Gaara!

Gaara-15

Neji-16

Pairings: Neji/Gaara, Sasuke/Naruto, pairings may be added

Corvin: I'm nervous!

Chibi-Cat: I think this is neat Idea!

Corvin: I'm still nervous sobs!

Chibi-Cat: JUST TYPE!

Corvin: Youre Hurtful!

'thought'

"Speaking"

-Gaara's demon (what is it called?)-

((Disclaimer: We dont own it, but if We did, Most of these characters would be nudists))

Chapter 1

Gaara sat by himself on the face of Yondaime, glaring at the full moon. At this moment, even the solitary emblem of night had a companion.  
A lone star was twinkling not half an inch away. A cold breeze moved the air, snapping him out of his thoughts and musings.  
He didnt even know why he was there, he had no business in Konoha...except maybe... Gaara shook his head.

"No"

It was a denial, simple, but not at all heartfelt. The redhead knew and had known of his feeling since the chuunin exams, his feelings for a certain Hyuuga. It was still a waste of time, though Gaara's face remained stoic, his mind was racing, 'everybody has someone...'  
Sasuke was with Naruto, Sakura had finally given in and gone out with Lee, even Kiba got the nerve to ask Hinata out. He also had his suspicions about Kakashi and Iruka.  
There had always been a painful lonliness for Gaara, only now something was much different.

His demon had been noisier as of late, Gaara remembered when he had identified the new pain.

Flashback

-This is embarassing-

'What do you want?'

-Stupid child, to have fallen so low...-

'Do you want something?'

-My complaints need no point!"

'Nor prompting...'

-Shut up brat! You are the one who fell for that filthy Hyuuga!"

'What!'

-Dont play dumb! Though you are a natural... You know very well what I'm talking about-

'I- Monster stay quiet!'

-No! YOU WILL DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF AND NOT HOLD IT IN, SO THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!-

'How could I?'

-How would I know!-

'In love... with Hyuuga Neji?'

-You honestly didnt know?-

'No...I didnt..'

-snort Idiot-

End Flashback

Gaara looked away from the stone and at the village below him.

Neji

Neji stumbled out of a bar and began walking down an alley. He had never been a fan of alcohol consumption, but at the moment he felt his actions were condoned. A few hours ago he had found out just how screwed up a Hyuuga could be.

Flashback

Neji was walking down the hall, and heard voices in his uncle's room. For reasons unknown to him, he stopped and listened into the conversation.

"Now," sasid Hiashi, "We all know that Hinata is not capable of running the family, so I have devised the perfect plan"

Another voice answered, "What do you propose Hyuuga-san?"

"Oh, I am that the one who will be proposing!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have decided, that when my daughter becomes of age at 21, that she will take as husband...My nephew, Hyuuga Neji!"

Then, Neji ran.

End Flashback

Unable to remember where he was, the Hyuuga wandered down the alleyway, glancing around every so often in hopes of seeing a cute little kitty cat...yeah, he was drunk.  
He started giggling, five bottles of sake will do that to a person.The purpose had been served though, he could also no longer remember the reason he had begun in the first place... Nor anything else.

A twig snapped!

Neji whirled around and saw Gaara standing not 10 feet away.

"Heeeey" slurred Neji, "I know you!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed warily, he could smell the sake already.

"What did you do to yourslef Hyuuga?"  
Neji snickered and walked towards him, "I dont know!"

"You shouold go home"

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Home"

Gaara frowned, "I dont know" This of course was not true, Gaara couldnt count how many nights he had spent, sitting outside the raven hair's bedroom, watching him sleep.

Neji got closer they were seperated by less than a foot, but not much. Gaara stared at him, his face was cool, but his pulse was beginning to race.

"Gaara, right?" Neji smirked, he slightly remembered this boy from 3 years ago. Although, he hadn't realized at the time, just how delicious he was. In truth, 3 years hadnt changed Gaara much. His face was the same, his hair was only a few inches longer and he now stood at 5'4, he wore a large olive green shirt and tan pants sealed at the bottom with bandages (to keep the sand out of his pants).

The redhead nodded, still staring at the Hyuuga, his face was beginning to flush.

Neji himself had grown alot, his hair was down to his waist, he stood at 5'11 and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and shorts not unlike his old ones.

"Gaara..."

Neji began to play with the boy's hair, he smiled fonly, "Gaara..."

Gaara looked down, only to have his head tilted back up, so that he looked Neji straight in the face, "Pretty pretty Gaara..."

The boy blushed,completely, 'what did he say!'

-He's gonna kiss you-

'Huh?'

Gaara jumped as he felt soft but commanding lips on his, guiding him into a soul-searing kiss. He couldnt move from the shock of it all, seeing as he had just been thinking about this same person. Neji pulled away and smiled as Gaara stared at him awkwardly.  
The older boy wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer, "you're so pretty Gaara..."

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt something poking his inner thigh, "N-Neji?"

Suddenly he found himself pushed against the fence behind him, with a frighteningly horney Hgyuuga sucking hotly on his neck.  
"Y-You're drunk Hyuuga!" he managed to gasp as Hyuuga had suddenly found it necissary to grind their hips together.

"Neji" was the growled reply

Gaara yelped when The elder bit him, "Call me Neji"

-Are you gonna take that?-

Gaara's eyes rolled back in his head, was he going to give that easily? Was he going to let the Hyuuga do something in a drunken state? Was he going to jepordize any chance he might have had for at least friendship?

Neji pulled away and removed his shirt, revealing his creamy skin and well toned slender chest.

HELL YEAH! GAARA WAS GIVING IN AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF!

-Feh, Teenagers-

"Take it off" murmerd Neji, Gaara stared at him, after less than 10 seconds, Neji became imaptient and ripped it off himself.

Gaara was about to protest, but choked on his words when Neji reached for his pants, "What are you-"

"I didnt mean your shirt, I meant your outfit"

And so Gaara stood there, naked watching as Neji removed his own pants and neatly folded them and set them on the ground in an almost bed-like fashion.

They stood there briefly, taking in the sight of each other.

To Neji, Gaara looked like and angel in the moonlight, his already pale skin looked white, his eyes were shining brightly, putting the starry sky to shame, and his still small form looked so... "Beautiful..."

To Gaara, this was heaven and Neji, was his dream come true.

Neji smirked, "Come here"

Gaara stepped forward boldly, and managed to not scream when Neji tackled him onto their clothes.

His mind was spining as Neji's lips sealed over his again, they began moving against each other. Neji reached between them and grabbed Gaara's semi-hard cock none too gently. When Gaara gasped; he slipped his tounge inside the boy's mouth, tasting him for all he was worth.

When the need for air brought them apart, both were hard and ready.

Neji began to kiss Gaara's shoulder, switching between butterfly kisses to long swipes of his tounge to biting him in an obvious intention of marking him. Gaara moaned underneath the attention, arching his back as Neji moved lower. 

Neji smiled at the younger boy's responsiveness, he swirled his tounge aroung a pink hardened nipple, before taking gently it between his teeth and sucking. Gaara could hardly breath, he buried his hands in Neji's hair, urging him lower.

The Hyuuga smiled and went lower, graciously skipping the boy's abdomen, but only because he wanted this badly as well.

Gaara arched into the touches his eyes were shut tight, when suddenly the warmth was taken away. He looked up and Neji, staring at his purple erection, he almost looked like he was...drooling. Then without warning, Neji's mouth descended upon him, sucking his shaft with almost painful force. Gaara let out a strangled cry as he tried to thrust up as much as he could. Neji, however, held him down, and continued at his own leisurley pace.

Neji sat up, and Gaara gave and angry groan and sat as well, demanding a damn good explanation.

All he got was a look that made him shiver, Neji was staring at him with such apparent lust, "someone might find us" said Neji leaning forward, "if they do, who knows what might happen..."

"What is you point"

Neji grinned, licking hips lips, "thats lovely to think about"

He pounced, and layed himself between the now pinned Gaara's legs. "Let me take you," he whispered in Gaara's ear, "right here, right now"

Gaara gulped,...this one...he really didnt know..

-JUST DO IT ALREADY!-

"Yes..."  
It was barely audible, Neji tilted his head to the side, "what?"

"Yes, you may...have me"

Neji smiled and kissed him again, in a manner that stole Gaara's breath away.

Neji then lifted himself up and placed his cock at Gaara's mouth, "then suck"

Gaara, unsure of anything else to do, took it in his mouth as much as he could and began to suck obediantly, his saliva thickly coating Neji's aching member.  
Sensing that they were both very close, he reluctantly pulled out of Gaara's mouth and resumed his position between the tantalizing thighs.

"Ready?"

Recieving a nod, Neji shoved in as hard as he could, completely sheathing himself with his first thrust.

Gaara's eyes widened, the pain was immense, he felt like he was being ripped in half, but he was used to pain, and he could just feel a bit pleasure through it.  
After what seemed like an eternity, but was only 3 seconds (damn Gaara's my hero) Neji felt the boy squirming, but he forced himself to stay still.  
"Gaara?"  
He pulled out halfway, and looked at the red head beneath him, suddenly the boy's legs wrapped around his waist and Gaara impaled himself on Neji, "Move now!" he snarled

Neji of course, complied.

His pace was already eractic, and the body underneath him letting out choked moans and whimpers of pleasure really wasn't helping him get his head together.

Gaara threw his head back as the sensations began to overwhelm him, the large cock sliding in and out felt SO good, and the fact that it was Neji...

Neji's face was flushed bright red as he slammed in and hit the spot he had been looking for. Gaara screamed as Neji began pouing into the treasue spot, Gaara's screams getting louder and louder with each thrust.

Gaara felt heat pooling in his stomache and suddenly his world flashed white, "NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed as he came on their stomaches.

Neji growled as Gaara's muscles clamped down on him, he managed a few more thrusts until he came as well, biting down on Gaara's neck with such force that it would no doubt leave a long lasting scar.

They lay together and Neji looked down at Gaara and found that his lover had silver tears running down his face, "what is it?"

"Neji..." he whispered, "A-a-aishiteru..."  
Neji's concerned look melted into a brilliant smile, "Aishiteru" he hugged the boy close and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

/The Next Moring/

The bright sun shone down on a thankfully empty alley, that is except for two sleeping figures.

Neji stirred and sat up, "What the... Oh! My head"

He looked around, where was he? Damn sake, what happ-  
He finally noticed the sleeping Gaara, whose face still had the remnants of his joyful tears. Neji gasped, there was also ...blood.

"oh...God..."

Gaara stirred at the noise and Neji panicked, the redhaired boy sat up and looked at him blankly,.

"Gaara..I- I'm I'm so sorry"

Gaara frowned, "what?"

"Last night I- I was...Drunk, I didnt mean anythig..I --I'm sorry!"

Gaara felt like his heart had been ripped out, but he knew he should have known, "It's fine..." he murmured and stood abruptly,  
Neji did as well, and quickly spotted his pants.

"You..won't tell anyone?" Neji was embarassed to ask, but nothing like this had ever...

"No", Gaara was already dressed, "I won't"

Neji tried to smile, "Gaara, I-"

"I have to go" and with that Gaara was gone. Neji sighed, shit... His head hurt...

Gaara((2 weeks later))

He was back in his own village, he had left Konoha the very day he and Neji...said goodbye.

He had gotten very sick, he wasn't sure, but he almost suspected he was dying of grief. Temari mentioned his appetite had increased, so maybe he ate something bad?

-Brat...-

'What?'

-I uh...got something to tell ya...-

'WHAT!'

-touchy are we? Well... That's to be expected..-

'What are you talking about?' For some reason, Gaara didnt like where this was going

-Turn around-

He did and gasped, "ohhh...shit!"

It was sand...sand that had been formed into ...a cradle.

-You're with child-

End Chapter

Corvin: ...Weeeeelllll, what did everybody think?

Chibi-Cat: I like! It looks like fun!

Neji: Oh it was! o

Corvin: I have no witty remark...uh...Hey! I-

Chibi-Cat: Who did the cradle thing?

Corvin: The demon guy, who else?

Chibi-Cat: --; I assume we will be explaining everything in further chapters? Of course

Bye Loves!


	2. Kyo

AN:

OK! Thank you to all the reviewers!

Trinity of the phoenixes: Awwww, yeah. I LOVE GAARA TOO! OHHH Youre too SWEET TO ME!

Nightingale Dragon: Why thank you, I feel very strongly about Neji/Gaara, but thats just my way. I pick a pairing and I take it to my grave!

The Death Angel called Destiny: Ok, ok Here it is! o

Artemas: That wont be till the fourth or fifth chapter that he actually finds out its HIS son, But I will go extra fast just for you!

Terenity: Thank you, Yeah my own Co-Author actually had trouble with the m-preg too!...hmm, you might not like this chapter... lol

Aki Rei: Thank You, and yes yes, you are right! I promise I will be better with that, in fact I felt the same as you. I was hesitant to

change anything, I am nervous cause this is my first fic that isnt a Karasu/Kurama pairing. I'M ON NEW GROUND!

danii-chan: Aww, there there babe! dont cry! hands tissue Yes, they are HOT! I COULD STRANGLE MYSELF FOR THE GOOD LOOKING-NESS! And I hope Neji doesnt reject the Precious adorable bundle of joy gift from above, or the baby either!

And Remeber eveyone! I'm dumping my boyfriend tomorrow so WISH ME LUCK!

Here it is!

Chapter 2

Gaara stared in blissful awe at his swollen belly, 'Shukaku...Is it a boy or a girl?'

Shukaku groaned, -It's a boy, just like five mintues ago-

Gaara smiled, he was six months along...pregnancy was easier than he thought it would be, though everyone else was acting a bit off.

-Bull shit! You have worse mood swings than Temari during menstration!-

Gaara scowled, 'I didnt ask you!'

-No, but I still heard it!-

Gaara snorted and leaned back. He was currently on the outskirts of Hiding in Sand, sitting on a rock and reminiscing on his soon to be son.

'I still havent decided what I'm going to call him...I know Temari and Kankurou want Kyo...But I think-'

-You're calling him Kyo-

'It's MY decision!'

-YOU'RE NOT NAMING THE LITTLE IDIOT 'NEJI JR'!-

'But-'

-NAME HIM KYO!-

'FINE!'

Kyo it was. HE had just wanted something from Neji...After all..Kyo was his son too...right? Gaara frowned, but Neji had been drunk, and he said himself that he hadnt meant it...anything. If Gaara told him, would Neji even acknowledge the boy as his son?

Gaara looked down sadly, 'I'm a fool'

-...yeah-

'SHUT UP!'

-MAKE ME YOU STUPID RUNT!-

'STOP YELLING AT ME!' Gaara broke down into sobs, slightly scaring poor Shukaku.

-Um...You ok short stuff?'

'I'm so confused...And sad-'

-No shit-

'DO NOT INTERUPT ME!'

-soRRY!(AN: hes emphasizing the RRY part)-

'How is this even possible?'

-I'm not really sorry you idiot!-

'Not that! How can I even be pregnant...?'

-You're slow! I was waiting for you to ask me that, I was surprised even YOU took that long-

'FUCK YOU!'

-Anyways- He continued, obviously ignoring Gaara, -I noticed you were lonely, how could I not? Even if YOU didnt complain, your

sub-concious sure as Hell did. When Hyuuga came along I figured, 'what the hell?' With his seed in your body, all I had to do was

take some of your Chakra and make an 'egg'-

'So...It IS our baby? Mine and Neji's?'

-Yeah, BUT BE GREATFUL BRAT! I'm the one using my powers to keep the mini runt alive!-

'I could do it!'

-No you couldnt, I'm already in here, so I can do it easily, you on the other hand would run out of strength in a day-

Gaara sighed, then smiled again, 'Then Thank you'

-Eh?-

'Thank you so much!-

"GAARA!"

The redhead turned and saw Temari jogging towards him, "Should you be out here? It might be bad for the baby.

You could get dehydrated"

Gaara shrugged so Temari continued, "Have you...decided on a name?"

Gaara nodded, "Kyo"

He stood up and disappeared in a swirl of sand, leaving Temari behind grining happily, she knew shukaku probably had

something to do with that decision.

She sat down and stared up at the sky, ever since he got pregnant, Gaara seemed to be communicating with she and Kankurou

a lot more. It had always broken her heart when Gaara was constantly either sad or angry and would hide it behind a mask of apathy.

She knew that Kankurou felt the same. Maybe things would get beeter with the baby, although his mood swings were getting increasingly frightening, maybe Gaara could finally find some joy.

'Hey, Shukaku...Is it a girl or a boy?'

Shukaku groaned

In Konoha, with Neji and Naruto in the...place where they turn in reports...I suck

"Oi! Neji! Are you ok?"

Neji turned around and looked down at Naruto, "I'm fine" he said, "just feeling... a little distracted"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, then grinned, "by who?"

Neji jumped and stared at him, blushing, "H-how did you-"

"I didnt, but you just admitted to it"

Neji scowled at the fact that he had been tricked so easily. He stepped up and turned in his report, he made for the door but

Naruto stopped him, "Oh no you dont! I wanna hear about this!"

Neji sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged along.

"So," said Naruto as they sat at the Ichiraku Noodle, "Seriously, who!"

Neji frowned, "it doesnt matter"

Naruto frowned, "why?"

"He hates me...I'm sure of it" He looked up and the kitsune had raised an eyebrow, "HE?"

Neji's mouth snapped shut and he blushed, "uh...Bye!"

He stood and sprinted off before Naruto could get a word in edgewise.

Naruto frowned, "...I wonder.." Suddenly the clock (AN:They magically have one at this very moment) chimed three times.

'Hmmm...Why do I have the feeling I have to be somewhere...SHIT!

He paid for their food and left in a very similar fashion as Neji.

The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the birds were singing...everything was so bright and happy

Except for the dark cloud of doom that hung over Naruto. He was supposed to mmet Sasuke near a lake in the forest...

They had been together for six months and this was to be their first official date. Naruto drooled, he hoped it would also be

the first of SOMETHING else. Oh Crap! There he was!

At first glance Sasuke seemed relaxed, Naruto felt hope rising up within him, maybe he didnt notice the fact the Naruto was

forty five minutes late! Unfortunately that was quickly crushed, the Uchiha's eye was twitching and in his pockets, his hands

were balled into fists.

"U-uh S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him and raised an eyebrow

"I-I uh...I'm SO sorry I'm late!"

"What kept you?"

"Huh?" Naruto stuttered, "o-oh! Nothing I just-"

Sasuke leaned foreward, his face darkening with each hissed word, "What. Kept. You?"

Naruto, despite his usual stubborn nature, shrank back slightly, "N-N-Neji..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Naruto shrank even more, "But-"

The Uchiha turned and began walking away.

"Wait! Sasuke!"

Naruto began to run after him, when suddenly he remembered running after someone else...six months ago...

((Flashback))

"Hey, Whats wrong?" asked Naruto

"Nothing, I'm leaving"

"Why? You dont have to-"

"Yes I do"

"Aww! Come on! Dont be such a-"

"Bye"

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ALREADY!"

Their eyes turned away, "he didnt mean it...I hate him.." and they left out the window

((End flashback))

As the blonde ran after his moody lover, everything suddenly clicked! Something had happened between them!

It was probably bad but...It didnt make too much sense, but was the person Neji was thinking...

During this, which took about a split second, Naruto had opened his mouth to call out to Sasuke, unfortunatly with his

train of thought going he called out at thee top of his lungs,

"GAARA!"

Immediately Sasuke froze, and Naruto clamped his mouth shut. The raven hair turned, rage etched in to his already sharp features,

and face the other who portrayed complete horror.

"oh no, no nono-"

With a snarl Sasuke disappeard and left Naruto muttering to himself, "Nonononono, Oh GOD NO!"

The blonde cringed, ooooh, this was bad! And confusing, what did Neji do to Gaara?

He'd find out later, for now, he was forced to go home and face one pissed off Uchiha.

Neji, Sititing on a roof

Maybe he could apologize again...explain. He was used to feeling guilt, even when he'd pummled Hinata during the chunnin exams...

Actually he'd rather enjoyed that. But this was getting annoying. Surely if he tried, then Gaara could have overcome him in his drunken

stupor. Though he might have been weary of hurting him and disrupting the already delicate friendship between their lands.

Neji sighed, no wonder the redhead hated him.

"Hyuuga"

"Hm?"

He looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke standing over him, he noted that fact that Sasuke was giving possibly the most frightening look

in history, "yes?"

"Why were you with Naruto?"

"Um, he dragged me to the noodle-"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Neji raised his eyebrow, "what?"

Sasuke crouched so that he was face to face with the other, "he was late meeting me because of you, and I dont like that"

"Oh, I didnt know about that"

"Hn," Sasuke stood up, "Is Gaara in town?"

Neji paled, "Not that I know of...why?"

"The dobe yelled his name"

He looked down and noticed the ghostly complexion, "whats up with you?"

"Uhh.. Nothing"

Sasuke frowned but shrugged none the less, "whatever" and he jumped off the roof.

At Sasuke's house

'Ok,' thought Naruto, 'when he gets home, just act natural, explain what happened, then beg him not to eat you'

Somewhat satisfied with his plan, Naruto sat two feet away from the front door, in only a bathrobe that was tied shut.

The doorknob began to jiggle, and he tensed up, the door started to open and Naruto prayed that Sasuke was feeling

merciful.

Sasuke eyed him fpr a moment, "what?"

"LOOK TEME!" began Naruto strongly, "YOU NEED TO LISten good, I said I was sorry and i-if you h-had waited for t-t-two seconds,

then...I-I could..have explained...?" His words became weaker with each syllable, The dark haired boy could be very frightening sometimes.

Sasuke calmly closed the door and sat down infront of him, putting them at eye level.

"Lay down"

Naruto frowned, "why-"

"NOW..."

Naruto complied and Sasuke crawled over him, undoing the robe and pushing it open.

He laid down and began running his hands up and down Naruto's sides, earning a soft sigh. Naruto brought his hands up and buried them

in Sasuke's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. "I hope you realize, that you're in BIG trouble" murmured Sasuke pulling away slightly

Naruto coulndt supress the shiver of fear and he knew Sasuke felt it too. For he smirked and leaned down whispering into the other's

ear, "Now I'm going to make you scream"

AN: I'm sorry guys I promise I'll do a super hot lemon with these two later on but for now WE'RE FOCUSING ON GAARA!

3 months later

"AAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Screams of agony filled the air as the other occupants of the room scurried about, trying to be useful.

"We'll have to do surgery!"

"Hand me the blade!"

"Hold on Gaara!"

"Strap him down!"

He was due, Kyo was coming and the doctor had to cut Gaara open.

He was scared, not for himself, but for the baby. It was his last chance to do something right.

"Making inscission"

If Kyo didnt make it, he didnt know what he'd do. He was sure he wouldnt be able to take it. His precious son...

Wails filled the air as the doctor pulled Kyo out of Gaara, he was covered in blood and still had his umbilical cord attached, but...

"He's perfect" mumbled Gaara.

He was still strapped down and the doctor began to stitch him up. They cleaned Kyo off, cut the cord and handed him to Temari.

She held him close as Gaara stared, wanting to hold his son. Kyo was still crying loudly.

He could numbly feel the pain, but it didnt matter anymore. The doctor said a huge scar wiuld be inevitable, but he didnt care.

He wasnt going to be alone anymore, he had something, someone to live for.

Temari handed Kyo to his father and stepped back.

Gaara's hair was plastered to his skin and his lips were white and trembling but he gazed down at the baby who had quieted down

and looked up at him with large round pearly silver eyes, Gaara gulped, Hyuuga eyes.

Kyo had some red hair already on his head, and his skin was as pale as Neji's.

"Hey there" whispered Gaara, "So you're the one whos been kicking me"

He poked the infants nose and was rewarded with his ifnger being grabbed.

Everyone else in the room suppressed an "aawww"

When Kyo began to gum on Gaara's finger,

At this time in Konoha

Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka were at the noodle place, and Naruto had run into the bathroom to throw up. He was scared, this had been

going on for a few months. He wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet.

-Hey kit- said Kyuubi

'Whats up?'

-hehe...Guess what-

Sasuke and Iruka looked up as Naruto came out of the bathroom looking a bit upset, "whats wrong?" asked Iruka

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Hey Teme! You like the name Kesuke?"

Sasuke frowned, "for what? A dog?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "you better not call him a dog"

"What-" Suddenly Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked at Naruto's stomach, suddenly noticing a small belly starting, "SHIT!"

End Chapter

Wow! That was fun! DO REVIEW! It will make me feel better for I stayed home from a fund raiser to finish writing this, and

I will probably get in a lot of trouble!

SO REVIEW I SAY!

Bye Loves


	3. Kesuke

1AN: Ok, everyone really seems to hate the big time jumps! Well... I guess I could do without them! To clear this up so that not many time jumps will be necessary,

Gaara-21

Naruto-21

Sasuke-21

Neji-22

Kyo-5 (almost 6)

Kesuke-5

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE SEVERE SAKURA BASHING FROM HERE ON OUT! **

Indelible Sorrow: Thank You, I feel that every good Naruto fic has at least a little Sasu/Naru in it! AND YAY! HE **IS** A MOM!

shadowhawk00: Thank You! I certainly shall! 3 ( –What a great face!)

Trekiael: I remember you! I'm glad you found this! Yuppers! Personally I almost think it would be wrong for two guys to have a girl...Where would the girl come from? But yes! Much less time lapses! Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke are GREAT to work with when I'm feeling mischievous!

Yaoi-yuri-animelover: Here it is Hodge Podge!

Danii-chan: I KNOWW! I tried to draw him after I wrote the second chapter...not a pretty sight --;...anyways! YEAH DUDE! I love these pairings! And OH RIGHT! I DUMPED MY BOYFRIEND! Although it wasnt too good what happened...oy..but, SCREW him!

LONG LIVE GAARA!

Dark Angel of Fire Ice: Aww! You're just flattering me now!

PeppittaRossetti: REALLY! THATS GREAT! You SWEETHEART! Yeah, I had never even thought about Neji/Gaara, then I randomly came across this called...I don't remember, it was just a one-shot. But it was awesome! And yeah, I was like "Hm, they are both quite sexy..." Then there were all these connectios I saw when I read the manga and watched the anime...that probably arent really there..Or are they? o

AisuhanaRyuuInari: Yeah...it is difficult, MAKES FOR A GREAT PLOT! Kar/Kur pairings? YOU LIKE! REALLY! Awwww! Hm, I like your idea for lil' Kesuke, I think I'll use it, THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't have a clever way of saying I don't own it

Here is it, THE THIRD CHAPTER!

Chapter3

"It's probably a bad idea to leave him home"

Gaara ignored his older sister as usual, but she persisted, "You know how upset he will be"

Gaara glared at her, but continued to pack, "I don't want him there"

Temari sighed, "Gaara, I don't think Neji will even notice I-" She stopped when her younger brother froze, "I didnt mean anything by it," she said "I just meant that, unless you go up to him and tell him about Kyo, it probably wont even cross his mind"

"Tch, he has those eyes" said Gaara dropping his bag on the ground and sitting on the edge of his bed, "the hereditary trait of the Hyuuga clan"

Temari frowned, "so cover them, all you need is some sunglasses"

Gaara rolled his eyes. But still, it really was hard to even think about leaving Kyo for two whole weeks. The little boy would get horribly upset whenever Gaara left him for more than two hours! How would he fare for two WEEKS? He had business in Konoha, being the Kazekage he had to go to meet with the Hokage.

"I don't want him to have to suffer..."

"He will suffer is he knows that you just left him behind"

"Or," said Gaara, "could it be that you just don't want to deal with his fits?"

Temari opened her mouth to deny, but clamped it shut, knowing she could not lie to him. Gaara merely smirked, he knew that little Kyo's fits were feared and almost legendary. If his adorable puppy dog eyes didnt get you, his rage certainly served as a convicting factor.

"Daddy I'm hungry"

They looked over to the doorway and saw a little five year old standing there, rubbing his eyes and wearing footsie pajamas that were light blue with little clouds on it (AN:SQUEALS!)

Kyo was only three foot, four inches tall, his crimson hair went a little past his shoulders, as it hadnt been cut and his eyes, Kankurou had so helpfully stated once, were abnormally large and round. His skin was still pale like Neji's but his cheeks held a healthy flush.

Temari resisted the urge to scoop him up and coo at him while giving every speck of food in the house. Gaara raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you too old to be wearing that?"

The sleepiness immediately left the mini- redhead's eyes as he grinned, "not when I'm hungry!"

He eyed Gaara's suitcase, "where are you going?"

Gaara knelt down and opened his arms, which Kyo immediately ran to, "I am going to Konoha"

Kyo frowned, "Am I going too?"

Gaara bit his lips, he knew he didnt want to be separated from his son. He knew that the child in his embrace was his pillar of strength.

"...Yes" he said finally, "of course you are"

In Konoha

"UCHIHA KESUKE!"

The little blond crouched in the closet, knowing that the spot was so obvious no one would look there. He hated being watched by Sakura, she was always talking his papa. 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that!' Kesuke cringed, she had actually called herself his "mother away from home"

Kesuke had merely snorted, 'Yeah right'

Unfortunately, his dad liked her, she was his 'friend'.

Uchiha Kesuke had turned five, about three months ago. He was about three feet tall, he had coal black eyes, much like Sasuke and his golden blond hair was only just past where his ears. Except, because he was born of a demon carrier, he held demon blood within his veins. He appeared human, only because of a sealing spell by the hokage. In truth, if the spell were removed, he would have two black fox ears and a bushy little black tail. Of course it had been endearing at first, but Naruto knew that they had to be hidden, or else Kesuke would no doubt suffer.

"KESUKE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He could hear a sigh and then there was a knock at the door. He listened, quieting his breathing as much as he could.

"_Here Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hello Naruto, HEEEY Sasuke-kuuun!"_

"_Hn"_

Kesuke smirked, at least his papa didnt like her

"_Wheres Kesuke? Was he good?"_

"_Um, actually right now we're playing hide and seek"_

"_Teme, could you find him?"_

It went quiet for a moment and the little blond knew what was coming. He hastily tired to disentangle himself from the towels and then-

"**KESUKEEEEEE!"**

It was almost a roar, and it shook the windows of the house. Kesuke shot down the hall as fast as he could, knowing that the sooner he got to his dads, the sooner they could leave.

"I'm right here papa!" He cried latching on the Sasuke's leg

Sasuke looked down at him and for a moment his eyes softened, then he turned to Naruto, "found him"

Naruto smiled, "Did you have fun with aunty Sakura?"

Sakura flinched, she tired to get Kesuke to start calling her mommy, of course the little blond was stubborn as both his fathers and often called her a 'hag'.

The pink haired girl always blamed Naruto for this, she was sure he was trying to turn the little boy against her.

Kesuke thought over his words very carefully before replying, "as much as could be expected"

Naruto excepted this with another smile and turned to Sakura, "thank you so much for watching him"

"Oh no problem at all! Anytime!" replied Sakura, though she was obviously directing it at Sasuke. Who was ignoring her and lifting up his son.

"Well then" said the raven hair, "we will be leaving"

Sakura waved as the stepped off her door step, and walked away.

Sakura went inside, her thoughts were full of anger, that stupid Naruto had stolen HER Sasuke away, now he had the son that was rightfully her's, even if he was a little brat.

Gaara and Kyo

"Daddy, how much longer?"

There were in there room at the inn. Gaara sat, staring out the window, he had given up on trying to get Kyo to go to bed.

"We will get there tomorrow"

"Daddy I hate this inn, I wanna go now!"

It hadn't been a complaint, or even a whine. It was a statement, spoken calmly and evenly. That had to be one of the things Gaara loved do much about the boy, he was smart.

...A genius, maybe...

-I was going to be quiet but COME ON! You and I both know you're trying to avoid getting there!-

Kyo tilted his head to the side when Gaara flinched, his looked at him and smiled, "it seems that Shukaku agrees with you"

Kyo grinned, "so then, we can go now?"

Gaara sighed, "yes, we can go now"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kesuke

"More Ramen please!"

Sasuke and Kesuke watched bemused as Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen.

"So," said Kesuke, slurping up some noodles form his first bowl that he was currently on, "what did Hokage-sama want papa?"

He knew better than to ask his dad while he was eating.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hardly anything that needed to take all day. The Kazekage is coming from the Village hidden in the Sand, and she wants us to greet them tomorrow."

"And also!" said Naruto, "Neji and Hinata are getting married in a week and a half!"

Sasuke frowned for a second, "aren't they cousins?"

Naruto nodded, "and even if they weren't, Neji doesnt love Hintata-san"

Sasuke scowled darkly, "and you would know?"

Kesuke smiled into his ramen, he liked it when they were like this, it meant they loved each other, he could tell. Vaguely aware of Naruto yelling something about not being a possesive bastard and Sasuke saying something about dobes knowing who they belonged to, the little blond finished his meal.

Neji

"_The Kazekage should be arriving tomorrow, I need you all to greet him." said Tsunade_

"_Gaara's coming! REALYY! YEAH!" yelled Naruto_

Neji sighed, Gaara was coming back...Would that give him a chance to make things right between them? He had felt so bad, and Gaara had not given him a chance to explain.

"_Hiashi this is absurd" Growled Neji_

"_Shut up" Said Hiashi, "The Hyuuga bloodline will be pure, you WILL marry Hinata!"_

And then there was that. Hinata was had turned twenty one a few weeks back. Since that time, Hiashi and Hanabi had taken the liberty of organizing and planning their wedding.

He scowled, that bastard was SO fucked up.

He saw the Ichiraku Noodle and heard yelling, Naruto must be there!

He entered and was unsurprised to see the entire Uchiha family. Naruto was yelling at a smirking Sasuke, while Kesuke was cheerfully watching them, sipping on a glass of milk.

Naruto stopped yelling, "oh, hey Neji!"

Sasuke and Kesuke looked at him as well, "Hi Neji-san!" chirped Kesuke

Neji nodded, "Hello, have you heard the news?"

"About your engagement?" Snapped Sasuke

"No" scowled Neji, "The Kazekage..."

He trailed off and Sasuke and Naruto exchanged knowing looks.

Kesuke looked between the three of them and was about to ask what the matter was, but a huge yawn came out instead.

Naruto chuckled, "I guess we should head home, its getting late" He lifted Kesuke into his arms and Sasuke followed, "Hyuuga," he said, "maybe this is your chance..."

He knew what Neji thought he did, and while he had forgiven him, he knew it was not his forgiveness the Hyuuga needed.

Gaara and Kyo

It had to be well past midnight, and Kyo was still going strong. Gaara smiled fondly, the little one had certainly inherited a lot from him. Though he was more nocturnal than suffering from insomnia. During the day, the boy could often be found, curled up somewhere, snoozing away.

They were at the gate of Konoha, he was showing their travel papers and Kyo was acting his age.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look a frog!"

The Kunoichi smiled at him, "he's cute"

Gaara only glared at her, "Kyo! Come one!"

His son pouted momentarily, before running over to his side co-operatively.

"I love you daddy" he murmured softly.

End Chapter

AN:OK! I'm sorry it is so short, but 'tis best I could do!

Read and Review.

**LOOK AT THIS:**Here is a teaser for the next chapter

"What's that weird stuff on your eyes?"

"Its not weird! And its kohl!"

"...oh. Why are wearing it? You look like a racoon!"

"My aunt Temari says I have my papa's eyes...But I want my daddy's eyes..."

"You don't have a mommy?"

"No" Kyo glared at the blond, daring him to laugh, but instead the other smiled, "neither do I!"

In case you havent guessed, Kyo meets Kesuke!

Bye Loves


	4. Papa

AN: Hmm...people are starting to suggest a bit of romance in the future for Kyo and Kesuke... Well, that actually hasn't crossed my mind. But I will keep it in consideration!

Trekiael: lol, good to see you. Yeah, I kinda REALLY hate Sakura, so I made her super creepy like.

Lol, yeah, I just kinda thought about what a kid from Sasuke and Naruto would look like, and blond hair and black eyes just kind of popped out. o;

Sniff I promise NO more spoilers! I'm SORRY! sobs in corner And I promise, lots more description!

Shadowhawk00: Hey there snoo snoo!(don't ask) No one could stop me from updating soon!

Nightingale Dragon: Aw, don't worry about it! Oh, most certainly will they kiss and make up! And also, WHY THANKIES! Kyo and Kesuke love you too! Lol, you wrote 'please' 22 times!

Black Panther Wolf: Hey, I don't know if they have a future together...hmm. Maybe.

Dark Angel of Fire Ice: Hey! Why thank you! Here it is!

AishuanaRyuuInari: Thank You ALL OF YOU! I'm glad you all got to read, and the idea was so good, HOW COULD I NOT USE IT! How did you know they were going to get into mischief!

Ok everyone! Here is the FOURTH! Lol, no not the Hokage, the Chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Kyo stared at the large building in front of him. He had arrived in this village with his father, but Gaara had to meet with some lady today. The little redhead was now in front of the place where he was to stay until he came and picked him up.

He shook his head in annoyance, as the other little kids were dashing past him, seemingly ecstatic about getting to go to...He shuddered, school.

His red hair fell in his face, his eyes were darkly rimmed with blackness, an attempt on his part to look more like Gaara. He was wearing a dark brown t-shirt with fishnet underneath, and dark olive green highwater pants that reached two inches above his ankles. To top everything off, he was wearing large sunglasses, that his father had instructed him not to take off. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with his dad.

The teacher, Sota-sensei looked up as he quietly stalked into the classroom, He took his spot in the back of the room, ignoring the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb in the twenty other kids.

"Excuse me young man!" called Sota-sensei, "Are you Subaku no Kyo?"

Kyo looked up from his place and nodded, he did not want to be here.

"Well, would you like to come down here and introduce yourself?"

Kyo shook his head slowly, hoping to emphasize that he REALLY didn't want to.

Sota-sensei ignored this and gave him a hard look, "Come here and tell us about yourself, now!"

Kyo's upper lip twitched, but he got up anyways. He was aware that the entire class was watching him, he suddenly got an idea! He stood infront of the class, some of them were snickering, some of them were eyeing him suspiciously ,and the rest were watching him curiously. Sota-sensei looked at him expectantly, "Well Kyo?"

Kyo stared at the class, his normally large eyes narrowed and his face darkened into an ominous, threatening death glare, "my daddys gonna kill you!" He hissed.

To an adult this might have been a pout that was accompanied with a threat as frightening as a little kitten hissing. But to little five and six yearolds his own age, they saw their deaths.

Sota-sensei jumped a little as almost entire class began to cry. He glared at Kyo who was grinning, looking very pleased with himself.

**Naruto and Sasuke**

"Hurry up, Tsunade-sama wants us in her office"

Naruto sprawled out, naked, on the bed in their room of the apartment, "its still early" he whined

"No it isn't, I already dropped Kesuke off at school"

Naruto shrugged and buried his head under the blankets, "his school starts too early anyway"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And as Hokage you'll change that"

Naruto glared at him, "ok mind reader! What am I thinking now?"

The raven hair rolled his eyes, "get up!" He tried to yank the blanket, but because Naruto had wrapped it around himself, he only succeeded in losing his footing and falling the bed as well.

He was now laying with his waist between Naruto's legs and had placed his hands on either side of his chest to catch his upper body.

Naruto popped his head out and grinned at the compromising position he had landed in.

"Well," he said, "Maybe you actually are a mind reader"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down, capturing the blond's lips, "get dressed he murmured, pulling up. Naruto pouted and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, "Five more minutes" he whimpered.

Sasuke bit his lip when Naruto started rocking his hips. Slowly he began moving along, growling at the friction. Naruto's breath started to become a little bit laboured.

"W-What about Tsunade-baa-" He broke off into a yelp because had bitten his neck

"Shut up Dobe" he growled

Naruto let his head fall back and he moaned. Sasuke sat up and pulled off his shirt, while Naruto fumbled clumsily with his pants. He crawled underneath the blanket in only his boxers and lay between his lover's legs again.

Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back as he began to move again, grinding their erections together almost painfully. He reached down and started to pull off Sasuke's boxers, the Uchiha pulled them off and carelessly threw to somewhere over his shoulder.

Naruto sucked in a breath as Sasuke took one of his nipples in his mouth and began to twist the other with his left hand. He buried his hands in his lover's black hair and groaned when Sasuke's free hand found its way to his cock and gave him a squeeze.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and continued his way down, licking over his abs and the seal on his stomach. He let go of Naruto's erection and took it in his mouth. Naruto arched his back, but Sasuke held his hips down as he started sucking on the head. He flicked his tounge over the tip, tasting the white drop of precum. He ran his tounge along the underside and started massaging Naruto balls. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hair and the other rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you off the hook that easily?"

Naruto gulped and Sasuke's mouth moved away.

Sasuke spat in his hands and lubed himself as much as possible. Naruto knew what came next and opened his legs, allowing Sasuke to place them on his shoulders. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke at his entrance. Sasuke took a deep breath and shoved in as hard as he could, completely sheathing himself.

He held still, biting his lip and drawing blood, even after six years, he was still SO tight.

Naruto lifted his hips, causing Sasuke to cringe. He pulled halfway out and pushed back in, starting at a slow pace. Naruto moaned and started bucking his hips, "fasteeer!"

Sasuke complied and sped up. His body was covered in sweat and he groaned.

"Sasuke! Harder!"

He grabbed Naruto's thighs and began slamming in as hard as he could, while Naruto continued scream. Sasuke growled, he knew that he wouldnt last long at this rate.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! nnngh ah AH! SASUKE!"

Naruto came, hard. "Fuck!" hissed Sasuke as the walls tightened around him. He slammed in one last time and filled his lover with his seed.

They laid there for a few minutes, recovering their breath. Sasuke pulled out and started to wipe them both off with a dry part of the sheets.

"Now we need to hurry, dobe"

"Hey!" said Naruto, "You're the one who jumped me!"

Sasuke shrugged, "whatever"

**Gaara**

"Tsunade-sama" greeted Gaara bowing slightly, "How are you?"

Tsunade nodded, "I'm well," she said, "please have a seat"

They sat in her office, Gaara was wearing his regular black outfit, minus the gourd. He was itching to get out of here early, he knew he would have to stay a couple of weeks, but he really didn't want to have to ignore his son the entire time they were there.

"Gaara? Are you listening?"

His head snapped up and he saw her looking at him with one eyebrow raised, "what?"

Tsunade sighed, but she wasn't too irritated, Naruto had informed her that something had happened between him and Neji that seemed to leave some sort of tension. She was really curious about what happened, but considering how uncomfortable he looked, she didn't think it would be right to pry.

"I heard you brought your son with you" she said, if she could find out one thing she wanted to know another. He had reportedly arrived with a small child that called him 'daddy'.

She almost expected him to say it was his nephew or something! Gaara having a child?

But he nodded, "Yes, my son Kyo

Her eyes widened, but she recovered, "I see... Well, some of us ninja are getting together tomorrow, perhaps you and..Kyo would like to join us?" She was trying to change the subject, it worked.

Gaara frowned, "what ninjas?"

Tsunade shrugged, "whoever show up" she said deceitfully

Gaara felt sure that she would not let him leave until he agreed, so he nodded, hoping to get to his son faster.

Tsunade smiled, "wonderful!"

He was about to stand, when they heard a knock before Naruto and Sasuke entered, "Gaara! You really are here!"

Gaara stiffened as he was glomped by a still hyper blond. "Hello Naruto"

Naruto choked as he was yanked backwards by his dark haired lover, "Hello Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded and completely ignored Naruto yelling something about choking, killing and breathing...Whatever

Gaara stood up, and walked towards the door with a bit more haste showing than he would have preferred, but he was still in a hurry. Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm, "wait!" he said, "We came here to take you out to lunch!"

The redhead cringed, "I'm in a hurry..."

"So we'll eat fast!"

Gaara sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged off somewhere to watch Naruto eat. Obviously the blond had forgotten that he hardly ever ate.

**Kyo**

Recess, what a lovely time of day. All you had to do was sit in a tree and throw some of your newly collected rocks at anyone who dared come within a three feet radius. Yes, at the moment life was treating Kyo pretty darn good.

"Hey! Up there!"

Ah, it appeared he missed one, he began to dig through his little pile of stones, trying to find a nice big one.

"I said HEY!" Kyo looked at him, "what?"

"Come here! Lets be friends!"

Kyo thought about it for a moment, and then jumped down. But not before pocketing a rather large rock he had just found.

"My names Kesuke! Uchiha Kesuke, whats yours?"

"Kyo. What do you want?"

"I want to be friends"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess it was funny when you threatened the entire class without being here for a whole five minutes!"

Kyo smiled, maybe he could be friends with this one...

"How old are you?"

Kesuke grinned, "I'm five, how old are you?"

Kyo's chest puffed out, "I'll be six in nine days!"

Kesuke looked shocked, "really? I would have guessed younger"

WHAM!

"Itaiii!" whined Kesuke, "What was that for?"

Kyo shrugged, he hit people all the time, most of them tried to laugh it off, he knew it was because they were scared of Gaara.

Kesuke rubbed his head and sniffed, "you're mean!"

"You're ugly"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Kyo grinned and punched him in the head again, "severely injured!" he laughed

Kesuke didn't respond but sat there pouting like there was no tomorrow. The bell rang, signaling that recess was over.

"Hey," said Kyo, "let's get out of here!"

Kesuke looked hesitant

"Come on!" said Kyo, "My daddy is the Kazekage! If anyone tries to get us in trouble, he can beat them up!"

Kesuke frowned, "you'll tell on them?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I want to go find my daddy, if you don't want to, I really don't care"

He turned and started climbing back up the tree to wait for Sota-sensei to go back inside.

After a moment, Kyo followed him up.

**Neji**

He wandered down the street. He was still in his ANBU outfit, minus the mask of course.

There were only a few people out at the time, it was around lunch. Neji sighed, he didn't feel like going home. He also didn't feel like going to meet Tsunade, he dreaded that Gaara might be there.

"AH! KYO! HELP!"

He whirled around and saw a flash of blond hair disappear around a corner, in between two buildings. He ran towards it, jumping on top of the left building to peer down, 'that couldn't have been-'

Kesuke was kicking and screaming, "get off me ugly!"

The three big bullies started laughing, "what's the matter Uchiha? Can't fight as good as your daddys?"

Neji scowled, it seemed reasonable to teach these little brats a lesson.

"Hey! Let him go!"

Neji at a little redhead with sunglasses and pale skin. He cringed, the little squirt was going to get himself beat up.

The big bullies laughed harder and forgot about Kesuke, "What's that brat?"

Kyo scowled and crossed his arms, "I said to let him go, but since you already did, we'll just leave"

Two of them grabbed his arms, "Hey shorty, the party is just starting"

"Fuck off you oaf!"

"Ooooh, defensive are we?"

"Shit for brains, are we?"

"Oh, you are going to hurt if you wake up tomorrow. Key word: IF"

"Keyword: Castrated!"

Neji snickered, but decided to allow it to continue, he wondered if the redhead was all talk.

"Alright," said the first bully, "You asked for it!"

He drew his hand back to throw a punch, but found the wind suddenly knocked out of him as Kyo connected with a side kick.

The other two gasped and let go of him, running over to their fallen friend. Kyo smirked, and they turned back to him and charged. He jumped into the air, and landed his right foot on one's face and brought his left heel on the other's shoulder, in the tender crook of his neck.

They both fell over unconscious.

Neji raised an eyebrow, that was impressive.

"Kyo!" said Kesuke, "That was awesome!"

Kyo frowned at him, "And where were you?"

Kesuke laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Hey!" he said, "It seemed like you had everything covered!"

Neji had heard enough, he jumped backwards and flipped to the ground landing in front of the two boys. Kyo jumped backwards but tripped, not even noticing that his sunglasses had fallen off and were now crushed beneath him.

"Hey there Kesuke" he said, "why aren't you in class?"

Kesuke took a few steps back, "w-well...I wanted to show Kyo around! After all! We need to be nice to the Kazekage's son!"

Neji's eyes snapped to Kyo, who standing up and dusting himself off.

"The Kazekage's son?"

Kyo frowned and nodded, this guy had made him fall over and...where were his sunglasses!

Luckily when he got up, his hair had fallen in his face, covering his eyes from view. He looked on the ground and saw his smashed sunglasses. 'Oh...That can't be good'

Neji gulped, this felt awkward...For him anyway. "Gaara's son, correct?" He received another nod, and he chuckled, "you remind me of him"

Kyo grinned broadly, he had put on the broken glasses as much he could and his eyes were properly covered, "really? I do?"

He began to bounce excitedly, "I try I really do! See! My hair is red and I'm small! Aunt Temari says I get that from him! And I even did this too!"

He yanked off his sunglasses, to reveal large dark circles around his eyes.

What's that weird stuff on your eyes?"

"Its not weird! And its kohl!"

"...oh. Why are wearing it? You look like a racoon!"

"My aunt Temari says I have my papa's eyes...But I want my daddy's eyes..."

"You don't have a mommy?"

"No" Kyo glared at the blond, daring him to laugh, but instead the other smiled, "neither do I!"

Neji did not say anything. Kyo's eyes... They definitely not what he was expecting. He could feel the fear beginning to bubble inside of him. "How did Gaara have you, if you don't have a mother?" he asked

Kyo pulled up his shirt and traced an invisible line from the beginning of his rib cage to his belly button, "Daddy says they had to cut him open and take me out. He has a big scar from here to here" he paused and licked his lips, "I remember when I first saw it, I was sad because I thought I hurt him...But daddy said, "I didn't get this because I had to, I have this, because I wanted to have you" and I wasn't sad anymore"

Kyo tilted his head to the side and his eyes squinted shut(1) "My daddy just used sexy jutsu to be a girl for my birth"

Neji thought for a moment, he thought he already knew the answers to both but, "How old are you? And do you know who your papa is?"

"I'll be six really soon! And... I don't know who my papa is..." He looked down sadly, "I wish I did though, but when I ask my daddy...He gets really sad, or sometimes he says "you don't need to know who that stupid jackass is!" And I guess that means he wont tell me"

Neji frowned again, then he smiled at them, "how would you boys like some ice cream?"

"YAY!"

**Gaara **

"More ramen please!"

Sasuke smiled secretly watching him slurp the noodles out of the bowl. Gaara saw this and turned away... If things had been different, maybe it could be like that for him and Neji...

He shook his head, 'I wont think about it!'

-Well, it seems nearly six years has made you bitter-

'Why does it matter?'

-Oh, no reason...But really, did you expect him to mean anything? He was pretty drunk after all-

'No...But he didn't even try to see Kyo'

-He didn't even know about Kyo-

'...I want to be angry at him...All these years have made it easier'

-I noticed, well I don't really care what you do, but don't forget about Kyo's birthday-

'I won't, that was a quick change of subject'

-Hehe, it's the same day as that-

'What?'

"Anyway!" said Naruto, who had finished his bowl and had begun talking while they cooked more, "You should come!"

Gaara blinked, "what?"

Naruto pouted and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the blond against him, "Hinata and Neji are getting married" said the Uchiha, "are you going?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, it felt like something had stabbed him in the chest and was twisting around, "I don't know"

The other two looked at him, his face had gone cold, and all emotion had fled his voice, "That is my son's birthday"

'That is what you meant, correct?'

-Correct-

Naruto bit his lip, "are you mad at Neji?"

Sasuke could say that not many things frightened him, he was always confident that it didn't matter what happened to him. He was unafraid of almost any enemy, and he had spit death in the face plenty of times...But the heated glare Gaara was now giving him and his husband was kind of scaring the hell out of him.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara, his voice was low and threatening

Naruto leaned back against Sasuke and clutched the arms around his waist, "G-Gaara I know something happened...And Neji has been really mopey lately; He was asking about you"

The glare subsided, but did not disappear, "he was?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and relaxed, now that Gaaras's attention was no longer on the touchy subject of what happened between him and Neji

"What was he asking?"

The blond and brunette exchanged glances, "he was asking how you were, when you were going to get here...About your son..."

Gaara stiffened, "really?"

"He cares..." said Naruto, "Gaara I think he-"

"I have to get Kyo, thank you for lunch"

"Gaara-"

"Goodbye!"

Gaara left with Naruto calling after him and Sasuke telling not to bother.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I really wish I knew what was going on!" he complained. Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe it isn't any of our business"

"Excuse me sir, the ramen is done"

"YEAH!"

**Kyo, Kesuke and Neji**

Neji stood in the line, waiting to buy each of the boys a stuffed frog. After ice cream he had taken the boys all over the village, finding that he didn't have the heart to say 'no' to anything little Kyo wanted, and of course, being the fair shinobi that he was, he bought Kesuke everything he wanted too...Naruto and Sasuke were going to kill him.

"Hey" whispered Kesuke to Kyo, "I like Neji-san, do you?"

Kyo thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I like him a lot...Why?"

Kesuke grinned, "Well...Maybe HE could be your papa?"

Kyo thought about for a moment, it seemed like a good idea. Gaara always tried to look happy, but Kyo could hear him late at night. He never slept, and more often than not he would cry. Kyo hated it, but there was nothing he could do. His father wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Maybe, just maybe Neji COULD help.

"You think he would?"

"Yeah! You ask him, I'll leave you alone, I should be gettin back to school anyway. My daddy and my papa will be mad if they find out I left"

Kyo nodded, just as Neji walked back over, "what are you two boys up to?"

Kesuke grinned and snatched his frog, throwing it his little tote bag, that also held his new stuffed cow, a set of plastic shuriken, a big jar of jelly beans and an orange coat, similar to Naruto's old one.

"I have to go!" he said, "but Kyo is hungry!"

He gave Kyo a secret thumbs up, which Neji easily caught, and left. Neji chuckled, "are you hungry, Kyo?"

He received a nod

"Ok, what are you hungry for?"

He received a shrug

"How about some ramen?"

"Yeah," said Kyo, "that sounds good!" He stared at the ground, his face started to turn red, " ...Mr. Neji?"

Neji knelt down to hear him better, "what is it?"

Kyo gulped and then looked at him firmly, "We need to talk"

**Gaara**

-Well...At least he cares-

'Its not like you to be optimistic'

-Well, its not like you to be mopey!...Wait, yes it is-

'Shut up'

-I don't want to-

'Don't make me come in there!'

-...You said that as a joke right?-

Gaara rolled his eyes and paused in mid step. He had only just stepped out of the Ichiraku Noodle, so he needed a moment to remember where the academy was. He jumped into a tree to get a good look around. After a moment he spotted it, not too far away. He jumped down and started walking.

He reached a place where the road split into two.

'Hmmm, right or left?'

-How about left?-

'Why?'

-'Cause I see Kyo and Hyuuga-

'WHAT!'

He jerked his head to the left, and sure enough, Kyo and Neji had just turned the corner.

"Hi DADDY!" shrieked Kyo, running over and latching onto his leg.

"Hello Gaara"

END CHAPTER!

AN: Ok, that is it for now, but I'm almost down with the next chapter, so it should be updated soon! REVIEW!


	5. Mr Sticky

1

AN: I just want to thank all you awesome reviewers! I love you so much! You guys keep me a writing!

Dark Angel of Fire Ice: Nyahaha LOL! Thank you, A fic like this depends on repeat reviewers! (Meant as a compliment)

Trekiael: sniff ok, I wont cry o Kesuke...WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Shukaku: Oh shut up you pity whore!) Sniff...Straightens coat...Sorry And don't worry, I have no intention of Kesuke being weak...But thats for another chapter o Yes, lemons are good. I love you!

Shadowhawk00: Ah yes! I will update as soon as possible, but only because you guys are the best bunch of reviewers!

Inedible Sorrow: Any good story has sasu/naru-ness. And uh, thank you about Kyo?

Nightingale Dragon: Oh, thank you so much! Yes, I cant wait to write what happens! GAH! I'm so glad you love Kyo! (Kyo: I LOOOVE YOU TOO!) Kyo! Be quiet! (Kyo: MAKE ME!) ... (Kyo: o\/) You can print things out at the library! O.O AH yes, a new breed of ninja THAT SHALL POISON THE WATER SUPPLY, BURN THE CROPS AND DELIVER A PLAGUE UNTO YOUR HOUSES!...Well, probably not. Lol, you read it 3 times! Does that mean it was good? YAY! Hey, we all need to not go easy on the 'please' every now and then! Loves! (Kyo: LOVES MORE!) KYO BE QUIET!

Yaoi Goddess of Ramen: Why dankies! And let me just thank you for reviewing all the chapters! Lol, very amusing!

Yokokuram5: no, THANK YOU! Awww, you just made my day! o

Dragon Slayer1: Hey, I tried to change it so everyone could review, I don't know if it works though...I tried!

Danii-chan: Hey there! I DON'T MEAN TO HAVE HINATA WITH NEJI! AND YOU KNOW IT! And uh...No I don't plan on them having another kid, lol, I doubt Naruto would appreciate that! o

PeppittaRosetti: Aw, Why thank you love muffin!

AisuhanaRyuuInari: Lol, Thank you so much! And tell them I send them my love as well!

MKNK: OK, HERE IS MORE!

Shinigamill: Lol, fangirl...jonny depp...THATS GREAT! Thank You, and yes, the class part was fun to write!

Uzamaki Liliana: I know! If someone left me a cliffhanger like that, especially one who sucked at updating as much as I, I WOULD KILL THEM! I AM GLAD YOU ARE READING A GAARA/NEJI! It is a good thing!o

/\-/\

Neko-Nyaa: Lol, thank you! (- -) Meow!

(")(")

((RP-RIPPED PECKS!o;;;))

Corvin: Anyways, I am starting this chapter off a bit pissed!

Kyo: She broke up with boyfriend last week, and now her three sisters are biting her head off.

Corvin: Including the stupid bitch who told me to do it on Valentine's Day!

Kyo: She did it in a note

Corvin: I'm not aloud to have a bf and my mom was already there to get me! The asshole had gotten himself in a fight! I wrote a note, and I guess that was a bad move. I didnt know at the time, I needed to get out of there!

Kyo: They came to read a story. And perchance writing will make you feel better.

Corvin: You're right, I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I JUST NEEDED TO RANT!

Whew! The fifth fucking chapter!

Also! Were backtracking like two minutes, DON'T BE MAD!

**Chapter 5**

Neji smiled at the little boy clutching his hand nervously. He was really too adorable. Modest too. He hadn't gotten nearly as many things as the little Uchiha boy. All he had was a lolly pop, a stuffed frog and a gourd bank for money(AN: I couldn't resist!) It was in a little bag they had gotten from the candy store when purchasing the candy.

"So," said Kyo in a voice that almost made it fell like an interview (AN:Who says it isnt? Kyo: CORVIN SHUT UP!) "Tell me about yourself"

Neji chuckled, "Ok...Well my name is Hyuuga Neji and I am 22 years old-"

Kyo paused and looked up at him, his big eyes looking a bit amused, "Hyuuga?"

Neji nodded, "Yes"

Kyo started snickering, causing Neji to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

After a moment Kyo recovered and started walking again. Neji easily caught up with him and placed his hand on the other's head, "What?" he repeated

Kyo smiled up at him, "Daddy says all Hyuugas are jackasses"

Neji froze, though Kyo continued walking. "Oh," he said, "I see"

He caught up to Kyo again just as he rounded a corner.

"Hi DADDY!" Shrieked Kyo running over and latching onto his leg. Neji looked up and saw the very person who had been plaguing his thoughts. It was him.

"Hello Gaara"

Neji stood in front of him, feeling a bit ignored as Gaara knelt down and listened to Kyo chat away about his day and why he left school. He smiled, the redheads really did look adorable together, they shared so many similarities...His smile faded when Kyo took of his sunglasses. Gaara's emerald green met with the near white eyes that were a hereditary trait of the Hyuuga clan.

"Gaara," he said, "I need to speak with you"

Kyo looked up at him and then back at his father.

'This is a good sign...' He thought, 'Neji is making the first move, NEJI-PAPA HERE I COME!'

"Uh, yiees"(1) said Kyo, "I must go...Somewhere...Right now!"

He ran off in the direction of the Ichiraku, leaving the two confused adults behind.

Gaara stood from his crouching position, standing at full height, which was still a good six inches shorter than Neji.

They paused, the silence was awkward and did not show signs of breaking any time soon.

After what seemed like an eternity, Neji was the first to speak.

"I have seen his eyes" He said, "Did you have him...Like Naruto?"

Gaara closed his eyes, as a small escape, before opening them, "Yes" he replied

Neji nodded and licked his lips, "And...Were you going to tell me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Neji groaned, "For the love of- Gaara, I said I saw his eyes!"

The redhead continued to stare at him blankly

Neji frowned, "His eyes...Just like-"

"Your's..." Finished Gaara, "He also snores"

He raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Gaara smirked, "No one in _my _family snores Hyuuga"

Neji frowned more at the name, but chose not to respond. He did NOT snore!

The younger sighed, "I know what you are getting at...But it's up to you"

The Hyuuga tilted his head to the side, "What is?"

Gaara bit his lip and looked down, his pulse had quickened and his palms became sweaty, "Whether or not...He is your son"

\

\

\

\

\

**Kesuke**

The little blond reached the school, giggling excitedly. Neji would be Kyo's papa, Kyo and his daddy could move to Konoha.Sure he hadn't talked it over with Kyo...But he figured that was how it would work.

"Hey! Hey you!"

He turned around and gagged. It was two of the boys from earlier.

"Where is your friend?" Asked one with big spiked hair and a scarf, "We need to pay him back for before"

Kesuke frowned and took a step back, "I don't know, go away" He turned around and tried to run, but the other with short blue hair grabbed his arm.

"No you don't brat!"

Kesuke was roughly turned to face them, he was scowling and shaking slightly.

"Aw," said the first, "Is him gonna cwy?"

The second laughed, "You're gonna pay for your friend's mistakes. I don't care who's son you are!"

Kesuke nodded, causing them both to pause, "Yep," he said, "This would count as a hostile situation..."

"Yeah!" Said the first, "It wou-"

WHAM!

With lightening speed, Kesuke had grabbed him by the scarf and slammed his face into his knee. The boy fell over, his nose was gushing blood. The blue haired one gasped as the blond advanced on him.

"You see," he said, "My daddy says not to hurt people if I can avoid it. Not unless the situation is 'hostile'...Which it still is..."

He trailed off, his small smile broadened and his eyes took a red hue. The blue hair tried to back up, but succeeded in tripping.

Kesuke kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards into the fence of the school.

"Don't you ever touch me or my friend again!"

With a huff he turned and walked inside.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

**Naruto and Sasuke**

\

\

\

\

\

"So what are we going to do about this?"

Naruto looked up at his dark haired lover, "About what?"

Sasuke stood up, "You can't honestly be prepared to allow this marriage?"

The blond stared at him, then started laughing, "Teme! And here I thought I'd have to persuade you to help me wreck a wedding!"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I have noticed the fact that the only one happy about this arrangement is Hyuuga-sama"

Naruto nodded and scowled, "He just has something against Neji!"

Sasuke pulled him up and gave him a quick kiss, "I think it has to do with preserving the bloodline"

Naruto pouted, "Yeah...And he has something against Neji"

The Uchiha sighed, "It is time to go get Kesuke"

He dragged Naruto out of the Ichiraku, with a bit of difficulty, only to run into a hyper little red blur with giant eyes. When he turned to scold the child,Sasuke gasped and grabbed the boy's shoulders, pulling him close to get a closer look.

'Those aren't any eyes...' He thought

"Why Mr Sticky I had no idea you felt that way!" Said the boy brushing Sasuke's hands off.

Naruto stared at him, "AAAHHH! Someone shrank Gaara!...EVEN MORE!"

Sasuke slapped him in the side of his head, "Shut up dobe! Look at his eyes!"

The redhead looked under Sasuke's foot and saw that his sunglasses were now crushed beyond repair.

Naruto knelt down and his blue eyes widened, "NO WAY!" He cried grabbing the boy into a bear hug, "THEN YOU MUST BE KYO!"

"MR STICKY!" Cried Kyo hugging him back, "Who the hell are you?"

The blond dropped him and frowned, "I am Naruto and that's Sasuke, and in my day a kid treated elders with respect!"

Kyo laughed, "Well this is my day, and we don't sir!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shook their heads. He was a bit chipper, but the kid certainly had Gaara's attitude...And Neji's eyes...

"Wow," said Naruto, "I am not going to get use to this anytime soon"

Kyo tilted his head cutely to the side, "Get used to what?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Come on," he said curtly, "It's time to get Kesuke"

Kyo began to bounce up and down, "Really! I know Kesuke! Can I go?"

"MAY I go" corrected Sasuke

Kyo frowned, "uh...Sure you can go!"

Sasuke blinked, then fixed the small boy with the famous Uchiha death glare, "I'm leaving" He muttered

"I'm Kyo!"

"I'm AWARE!"

"I thought your name was Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze, his left eye began to twitch as Naruto tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his snickering. Sasuke did not say anything further though. Instead, he just continued walking, in the opposite direction which Kyo had come.

**Gaara and Neji**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Gaara shrugged, "And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius"

Neji scowled darkly and stepped very close, "You know damn well that you just asked a very cryptic question!"

Gaara flinched, he hadn't heard that tone in a long time, "I thought it to be quite straight forward!"

They stared at one another, before Neji sighed and took a step back, "Gaara, I am getting married..."

Gaara looked to the left, "I know that...I'm not asking you for anything...But...If he finds out, Neji, would you accept him as your son?"

The elder rubbed his temples, "Why? Why would you want me to? After what I did?"

Gaara frowned, "What?"

"Gaara, I don't know...Listen, I have spent the day with that boy and...I am thrilled with how he has grown, but-"

"Your clan, correct?" Snarled Gaara, causing the other to look at him in surprise, "You know that your precious fucking clan would not approve!"

Neji swallowed and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "Gaara-"

"Because, he was born of two males! Because the otehr father was from another village and not only that! Because of what I am!" The redhead grabbed Neji's wrist and shoved it back at him.

-Call him a 'DINGBAT'!-

"You Dingbat!" Neji blinked, "Because of your dictator family, you can't even do such a simple task, for the only thing good that has ever happened to me!" Tears had begun to stream down his face, looking very odd. Him, who's face was usually blank, devoid of anything that might even be a hint as to what he was thinking.

Gaara growled and wiped his tears away, he took a couples breaths to calm himself and turned to the stunned Hyuuga, "_my _son and I will attend your wedding," he said, his voice now completely back to normal, "And then we are leaving, good day"

Unable to face, Gaara turned around a disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Neji stood there, shocked, 'Did he just call me a dingbat?' (AN:KIDDING!)

(Real thing!— ) Neji stood there, shocked, '...Gaara, I wish I could tell you...'

END CHAPTER!

(1)- I meant for it to be like that. It was how he said it, TRY!

Corvin: That was short --;

Kyo: Yeah, because you're lazy!

Corvin: AM NOT!

Kyo: You had another good page that you could have written!

Corvin: But then I wouldn't have had anywhere to start with chapter 6 and then where would we be?

Kyo: You tied to a chair with various readers standing over you with pitchforks.

Corvin: 0.0;; Such an imagination! Where do you get it?

Gaara(somewhere in the distance yelling at Naruto): IF YOU DON'T GET THAT RAMEN AWAY FROM ME, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND THEN SHOVE YOU INTO A POOL FULL OF RAZORBLADES!

Corvin: O.O;;

Kyo: Hehe, (O \./)O(#.-) PWNED!

Please Review! I need to know you all still care! I AM SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT! I will update super soon and make it like, twice as long!

Bye Loves! o\/


	6. small

1AN:

Corvin: I did it again! I irked my duties!

Kyo: Yeah, SO DON'T DO IT AGAIN!

Corvin: cowers I'm sorry!

Kyo: 0

Corvin: Anyways, I will now thank the nicee peoplee!

Kyo: AH YES! My adoring public!

Corvin: -.-;; yeah

Aki Rei: Why dankies! I will definitely be putting quite a bit of angst in the next chapter! It is just SO called for! And of course! Little Kyo will be getting lot's of love and cuteness in the next chapter! But be warned, he will get sad! Evil Music (Kyo: NOOOOO!)

Indelible Sorrow: Aw, Kyo loves you too! (Kyo:Huggles!) And uh, I think everyone else, other than Gaara, is a bit offended, LOL!

Dark Angel of Fire Ice: YEAH! (Kyo:Dances too) OH it wasn't THAT good! Blush

PeppittaRossetti: Lol, his name is Shukaku. And aaawww, I wouldn't make fun of the beautiful Neji! I was just having fun with it, lol! o

Yaoi Goddess of Ramen: THANK YOU! Kyo is so fun to write!

Trekiael: Yeah, I know, JEEZ YOU GUYS! SET A GOOD EXAMPLE! Lol, I know, I love Kyo.

Indeed, WHAT KIND OF NARUTO FAN WOULD I BE IF I MADE A CROSS BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE WEAK! Lol, sorry I worried you! I'm sorry! Description is hard! I shall do my best though! WORK HARD!

Uzamaki Liliana:Lol, yes, here it is. sniff I know, poor Gaara! Hmm...maybe...

Nightingale Dragon: lol, you guys seem to be lacking in faith of me! NO! NEJI AND HINATA WILL NEVER MARRY! (Neji: But you said gets hit with a rock) Shhh, hush now Hyuuga.

Lol, but anyway. Maybe they will end up getting married, maybe I will be generous! Who knows?

Danii-chan: Lol, yeah, I looove them all! Kyo is great to work with! I know! Crap Neji! WTF! Anyhoo! DEATH TO THE MAIN HOUSE! And all that revolutionary talk! MWAHAHAHAHA!

DragonSlayer1: sniff I would hardly call that a review. But anyhoo! I finally figured it out! YAY! REVIEWS FOR EVERYONE!

Shadowhawk00: Lol, thank you!

Icefairy12: Lol, ITS OK! HERE IS MORE! LOL!

Twilite dream: Thank you! AWWW REALLY NOW YOURE JUST FLATTERING ME! And yes, yes they were necessary, because I am a pervert

neko-nyaa: YAY THANK YOU! Really, it hasnt...hmmm NEKO-SAN! I LOOOOVE YOU!

MKNK: Thanik you, sorry I took so friggin long o

Sticatto: Lol, thank you. I was going for that! LOL...Huh? ToS? Whats that? I reply to reviews, if they ask me to in reviews.

kakashiangel007: YEAH! SO SAD! I WILL CRY TOO! And no, the world's not at it's end, for you see, Sakura is still not with Sasuke! LOL

Nithkaran: Yeah, he's great. I SHALL!

Tsukiyomi-midoriko: Really? YAY, I am glad you found it! I am sad about aff, oh well. Yeah, I loove sasunaru though. YES! I LIKE THAT! IT WILL HAPPEN!

Devilnamedangel: THANK YOU! I WILL!

AisuhanaRyuuInari: Lol, hey there! Sorry I took SO long to update! YAY! I GOT ALL CHECKS! Yeah, tis cool, I am a slacker

accolay: HE WILL! HE WILL! Probably... THANK YOU! Kyo loves you too! Indeed! NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE WROTE THEM!

Shattered lies: Yeah, so do I! Truly though! This is like, HUMOR! So it will be happy!

FireIceGoddess: Thank you! I know, I pitty them, having to deal with me and all! Lol! I LOVE KYO TOO! What a great kid!

Your Mom's Face: Yeah, my co-author wasn't too keen either. But I was all, IT'S A FUCKING CHALLENGE FIC CHRISTINE! Thank You

Rii: Thank You, Sorry I took so long!

HyperRyuChan69: Yeah...I wrote this. Huh? Wah? Friend? AWW! NO! Oh stop! NOOO! (Blush!)

Cathy: Lol, here it is love! I'm sorry for the delay!

Dieing in the inside: Hey! Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter6**

"Daddy? Papa? Kyo?"

The sun beat down upon his blond head, and his black eyes were shining with confusion. He had just gotten out of class, and was very surprised to see his parents with his new friend.

Kesuke shrugged it off and jogged over to where they were sitting in the shade of a tree that had a single swing hanging from it.

"Hi!" He chirped, "What are you doing here Kyo?"

He was puzzled when the redhead did not respond, and was startled when he felt a weight on his head. He looked up and saw Sasuke glaring down at him.

"Itoshigo, I was informed you left school today, would you care to tell me why?"

Kesuke frowned at Kyo who only puffed up his cheeks like a chipmunk, strangely enough, it served to earn him his forgiveness. The little blond grinned up at the brunette with the best and biggest most innocent, puppy dog smile he could manage, "I just wanted to show Kyo around the village papa! After all, he is the Kazekage's son!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He tried that already, it won't work"

Kesuke sighed, he gave it his best shot, but if his father managed to say it didn't work with a straight face, then it would not work. Not that he had really expected it to, but he had hoped that maybe Naruto would be affected and step in. Oh well.

"OH! Don't be like that Sasuke!" whined Kyo, tilting his head back in sticking out his lower lip as he spoke in the traditional child tantrum way, "We won't do it again! We swear!"

The raven hair glared at him stoically, "I know that I can't take no more! And it aint no lie baby BYE BYE BYE!" He cried striking a Gai-like pose (AN:NOT REALLY! That was for you, kakashiangel007! But anyways, what he really said:)

The raven hair glared at him stoically, "Where is Gaara?"

Kyo and Kesuke exchanged a sly glance and burst into a fit of giggles, causing the two adults to stare at them.

"Oh yes," said Kyo, "Daddy is uh...Busy"

Naruto rubbed circles on Sasuke's back, in an effort to calm his fuming lover. He didn't know why Sasuke seemed so irritable towards the little redhead, he was cute.

"But that isn't important!" exclaimed Kyo suddenly turning serious, "What is important is taking me where I can get a lighter!"

Receiving blank looks from the other three, he explained, "You see, I feel that I need one, because you never know when you will need fire!"

Kesuke seemed to take that information into deep consideration, and after a moment he nodded his agreement.

The slight wind began to blow again as Naruto and Sasuke gave the younger two the bored cow face. Of course, their already unstable son just had to make friends with Gaara's little pyromaniac gift from below!

* * *

Gaara jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Eyeing the scenery below him, hoping to see a spot of vibrant red. After 'talking' with Neji, he had set out to find his son, who had run much farther than he had expected.

'Where the Hell is he?'

-Maybe he went back to the school?-

'I guess'

Halting momentarily, he spotted the academy and quickly headed towards it. There was no measurement as to how much he desperately wanted to get home. It had been a strenuous thing seeing Neji, he just wanted to get Kyo and leave.

He reached the school and landed at the front gate. There he spotted his son and three other people.

"DADDY!" cried Kyo rushing over to him, "How are you? Where were you? Did you have a nice chat?" At this he nudged the taller redhead with his elbow.

Gaara frowned, "What?"

"Gaara!" Said Sasuke, "Do you realize what your child did?"

Gaara stared at him, the expression on his face, blatantly expressing that he didnt care in the least. However the Uchiha took no notice of this fact and continued, "He skipped school"

The other shrugged, "So?"

"And also!" piped up Kyo, "I threw rocks at people and told them they were going to die!"

The three adults hardly reacted...At least in the way he was used to. Because Naruto started yelling, Sasuke glared at him for all he was worth and Gaara merely picked him up. Well, he had wanted this. However, the blond currently saying something about that not doing that, because it was bad was very annoying. He smelt like ramen.

"And another thing!" ranted Naruto, "You can't just-"

"Daddy?" said Kyo, completely cutting off the kitsune, "I want to go home"

Naruto did not react well to this and switched his tactics to yelling even louder. Only this time it was to Sasuke who was the victim to the blaring voice only Naruto could posses.

That was the scene Gaara decided to take his leave at. Sasuke and NAruto yelling at each other, looking very close to settling things with the fists, and Kesuke laughing at them as usual.

He sighed, "You can have the worst affect on people" He muttered to Kyo who only laughed in return.

* * *

"Daddy? Did you talk to Mr. Neji?"

Gaara sighed, "Just wash your hair"

They had gotten back to the apartment an hour ago. Gaara had told Kyo to take a bath, but the usually cooperative little boy had a fit. After much toil and hardship, AKA facing the giant puppy dog eyes, he had managed to get him in the tub. Now Kyo was continually asking about Neji, which was completely undermining his plan of forgetting the Hyuuga.

"But daddy," whined Kyo, "I wanna know"

Gaara walked into the bathroom and stared hard the the boy who was currently playing with a pile of fluffy white bubbles.

"Why do you want to know"

Kyo grinned, but shrugged, "Because" he replied

"Look," said Gaara crouching beside the tub, "You can't leave a place I tell you to stay. And you can't just go running around a village we just got to" He stood up and grabbed a towel off the rack on the wall, "Do you understand?"

Kyo pouted and got out, allowing himself to be dried off, "I went to find you daddy! And I didn't go by myself! Kesuke was with me"

"Kesuke who is even younger than you"

Kyo's bottom lip jutted out as he wrapped the towel around himself, "Daddy!"

"Enough," said Gaara harshly, "You can't do whatever you want! You are MY son and you need to behave!"

Kyo's lip went back to normal as his eyes narrowed considerably, he held the towel tightly until his knuckles were white, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted

Gaara returned the glare, completely unfazed by the boy's outburst, "Yes, you did. And you're grounded. If you don't want to stay in one place, I'll seal you here"

"WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU!"

"I CAN'T TAKE YOU EVERYWHERE!"

"BUT NEJI-"

"OOHH, NOW WITH NEJI?"

Kyo jumped in fear as Gaara slammed his fist threw the wall. His father was now shaking with rage, "Did he turn you against me? Is that whats going on!"

"No! I.. I .. I HATE YOU DADDY!"

With tears in his eyes Kyo turned and fled out of the room. Gaara remained, staring blankly at the hole he had just made in the wall.

* * *

"Hiashi-"

"Don't even start boy!"

Neji was in his uncle's room. After his encounter with Gaara he had returned home immediately and confronted him. However Hiashi had not been pleased, and had already dismissed him repeatedly.

He had sat down and continued with his fruitless efforts.

"Why? I will NOT be forced to marry my own cousin!"

"Yes boy, you will"

Hiashi smirked, "And our bloodline will remain pure, so that our bloodline limit may be kept"

Neji sighed, standing up, "Hiashi-sama...Is that all that matters?"

All he received was a cold hard glare, "Yes"

Neji growled, "You are unreasonable"

Hiashi chuckled lightly, "Child," he said, "Something unreasonable, would be to move your wedding date to tomorrow" His eyes held a hidden spark, he turned away and started writing something on a piece of paper. After watching him a bit puzzled, horrifying realization dawned on Neji. "You can't mean-"

"Of course," said Hiashi, "If you are so eager, the date is moved"

* * *

"Daddy?"

Gaara didn't respond. He was sitting on the balcony, staring off in the distance. Kyo walked out there, dressed in a long white shirt and with his hair still wet. He approached his father, who didn't make his usual move of picking him up.

"I'm sorry daddy, I really am!" he said, "I promise I'll be good! Please don't be mad at me"

Gaara still did not respond. Kyo had tears coming to his eyes again as he stared up at the taller redhead. He gulped and tried to force a smile, "I'm sorry daddy! Really! I don't even care about Neji! Honest!"

His father sighed and turned to him, "Kyo," he murmured, "Aren't you happy with me?"

Kyo's tears fell as he ran to Gaara and leapt into his lap, "Yes! I am! I REALLY AM!"

He hugged the elder's chest as his small frame was wracked with sobs, "I am, I'm happy" he muttered over and over again. They sat like that for a while, as Gaara held his sobbing son.

'It's ok now," thought Gaara sadly as he petted his now sleeping child, 'It's going to be ok'

Kyo moved slightly and smiled in his sleep. Gaara sighed, well, that had been their first fight.

-Do you blame the Hyuuga?"

'I don't knot'

-Hm, I do-

'...You made me call him a dingbat'

-Hehe, yeah, I'm good like that-

'How am I going to do this wedding?'

-I'll be honest kid...I don't know-

* * *

The Ichiraku Noodle shook, in fact the area around it shook. That is how they got the water to ripple in the film Jurassic Park. For you see, something happened. And that something set off a chain reaction. The wedding date was moved, notices were sent out, notices were received and then one Uchiha Naruto happened to get said notices.

"WHHHAAATTT?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the only reason he agreed to eating at this place was to avoid outbursts like this. Yet of course, Kesuke, who had gotten into the mail, had found the invitation and happened to bring it up.

They were there for dinner, and now, his hopes of a peaceful meal were dashed.

"I can't believe they're doing this!"

Sasuke sighed, "Calm down dobe, it's not like there's anything you can do about it" Naruto sat back down after getting off the counter which he had chosen to stand on when yelling.

"Kyo said he could burn the Hyuuga house down" said Kesuke trying to be helpful

Naruto laughed, "Yeah...Gaara sure did do an interesting job with that kid"

Kesuke frowned, "What does that mean?"

His blond father merely shook his head, "Nothing. Hey, teme, do we even have a gift for them already?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course. Because I had the presence of mind not to entrust a simple task to you"

"Kyo wants Neji-san to be his papa"

They both froze and stared at their son, "huh?"

Kesuke smiled, "He says that he wants Neji to be his papa. Even if he is a Hyuuga"

Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly in their's seats, each one in his own thoughts of what that could mean. If maybe Neji knew about the boy's affection...He would force himself to go through with a wedding he clearly had no desire for.

"And also, he says that Sakura sounds like a stupid whore from the village hidden in mist"

Naruto gaped and Sasuke smirked, maybe he liked the kid after all.

* * *

"Wake up Kyo" Gaara shook the child gently. They had gone to bed around seven and surprisingly had slept until ten. 'Yesterday was too hectic' thought Gaara, he looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand, 'Too bad it's not about to get better'

"Wake up Kyo, we need to be somewhere in an hour" The boy stirred and his eyelids fluttered open, "Huhn?"

Gaara sighed, "It's time to get up," he said, "We need to be at a wedding very soon" Kyo sighed and lay back down, pulling the covers over his head, "I don't wanna go"

Gaara frowned, "Get. Up."

Kyo sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Fine...Who's wedding" Gaara looked down, "Neji and Hinata Hyuuga"

His son stared at him, "Neji?" He received a nod

"Oh..."

Gaara tilted his head up by his chin, "What's wrong?"

Kyo shook his head, "It's nothing!"

Gaara stared at him a moment longer, but shrugged, "Ok" He stood up and left Kyo to dress himself. He didn't give a damn what he wore. He wasn't about to dress up for the stupid Hyuuga who could go to Hell.

-Then why are you wearing leather pants?-

'...Shut the fuck up'

* * *

END CHAPTER!

Short yes, but I shall write the next one as soon as possible. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! So don't miss it! YAYYYY! After the next chapter, I shall focus on Dark Diary, and I think I want to start another fic. (NejiGaa of course. All my ideas are on my profile, so check it out if you wanna tell me what sounds good to you!


	7. Sake

1AN: Corvin: Hey there! Ok, I'm not sure if this is the last chapter! I know I said it was going to be, but...I got some ideas that seemed to kinda well...Need saying. OK! But anyway!

Kyo: Would you stop ranting -.-;

Corvin: T.T fine! Anyhoo! I watched episode 77 and I was just kinda...I'm not sure exactly what went through my head, but I do know that

Kyo: GET ON WITH IT!

Corvin: STOP YELLING AT ME! I think I need at least one more chapter! So, I am sorry for the fake near ending for all you people out there who were cheering and throwing parties

Kyo: And not inviting me (pouts)

Corvin: (squeals) SO CUTE! (Huggles)

Kyo: I know, I'm precious!

Corvin: Anyway! I don't own Naruto or anytyhing and I realize that I usually forget the disclaimer, but who the hell is going to sue me!

Kyo: Laywers?

Corvin:...DAMN!

Kyo: Corvin would like to thank everyone for their reviews! Unfortunately she has heard some things that spooked her, including some ToS rule that she is not allowed to reply to reviewers in her author's note! She desperately wants to thank everyone, in fact, that is one of her favorite parts!

Corvin: I am looking into it to find some loopholes! If I can find something, then I will thank you all personally! And there will be a lime In this chapter!

Kyo: ON WITH IT!

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Kyo," Said Gaara, "Did you go somewhere after we went to bed?"

Kyo frowned, "No," he said, "Why?"

Gaara shrugged, "I'm not sure...I guess I had a dream that I woke up and you weren't there"

"I didn't go anywhere, why would I?"

Kyo looked down as his father combed through his hair. He didn't want to go, but last night had been... He was scared that Gaara didn't love him anymore.

"Daddy?"

Gaara paused, "Hm?"

Kyo gulped, "Do we still have to go?"

Gaara sighed and petted Kyo's now silky hair, "Yes," he said pulling the little one into a hug, "I told Neji we would be there" He looked down at the boy and smiled a rare smile, reserved mostly for his son, "It will be ok"

It was hard for him to say it, but he wanted to reassure Kyo as much as he could. He just wished so much that...That the boy wouldn't have to suffer through anything like this. 'I don't even know if I'm doing any good keeping this from him'

-What else could you do? Give him emotional baggage for the rest of his life?-

'You're not helping'

Shukaku remained silent, and Gaara pulled away. "Now listen, I'm going to get our shoes, you have five minutes to get dressed ok?"

Kyo nodded and Gaara stood up, "Good. I'll be right back"

After his father lest, Kyo went over to their bed and picked up what Gaara had laid out for him. It was simple enough, a maroon long sleeve shirt and brown highwater pants. Kyo smiled bitterly, 'Papa...'

It was plain and simple, by six year old logic anyway, that Neji didn't want him and Gaara. It shouldn't matter, it never mattered when the kids in the park wouldn't play with him, because he had his father. Why wasn't it enough now?

Gaara reentered the room just as he slid the shirt on, "Ready?"

Kyo forced a sweet little smile, "Ready!"

* * *

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Called Naruto waving frantically, "Over here!"

Sasuke and Kesuke both groaned as ran to where they were standing under a peach tree in front of the Hyuuga household. There were people everywhere, there to attend the wedding.

"Naruto," she said as she reached them, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun! How are you?"

Kesuke snickered, although it served to turn her attention to him, "And Kesuke! How are you this morning?" She leaned down, trying to look friendly, "Did you miss me?"

Kesuke glanced at Naruto before nodding his head begrudgingly, "As much as I always do"

Sakura accepted this with a smile, while inner Sakura screamed at him for being a brat and at Naruto for making the little blond treat her badly.

"Lookie!" Squealed Kesuke, "It's Kyo!"

The little blond stared as Kyo approached with Gaara. He had never seen his friend's father before, he was almost kind of scary, except for the fact the Kyo was currently hugging his leg, forcing the kazekage to walk a bit oddly. Kesuke couldn't help but bite his lip. He really liked Hinata, but why would Neji choose her over someone as pretty as Kyo's dad? Gaara was wearing a quarter sleeve fishnet shirt, a black tight shirt that reached halfway down his upper arms, with an open cut collar that showed most of his collar bone and red leather pants that fit him perfectly. (AN: THAT WAS FOR YOU TREKIAEL! Lol, but totally not wedding attire)

"Gaara! You made it!" Exclaimed Naruto patting him on the back, he leaned closer with a somber face and whispered, "You didn't have to"

The redhead shrugged his hand off, "I did"

"OOH, You must be Kyo! Hi I'm Sakura"

The pink haired lady had noticed Kyo and was now trying to talk to him, "So, are you excited about the wedding?"

Kyo noted her tight red dress that showed about half her chest and only went about four inches down her thighs, "You look like a whore, are you the whore?"

Gaara looked down at his son with widened eyes, Kesuke snickered, Sasuke smirked, Naruto gawked and Sakura scowled, "That isn't very polite to say to a lady" She growled, though still conscious that his homicidal, over protective father was right there.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Your face isn't very polite to mankind, but I ain't scoldin' ya"

At this point, Kesuke finally started laughing, Sasuke turned away and pretended to 'cough' into his hand, Naruto looked down, his shoulders shaking and Gaara sighed, he knew for a fact that he was going to get an earful for that one later on from Naruto.

Sakura was fuming, what was with these little jerks! It was seriously impolite and annoying because she felt she was made a fool of in front of Sasuke. She needed to recover and fast! 'Ok,' she thought to herself, 'just look sweet to the brats, but firm. I'll show Sasuke-kun that I'm much more fit for him than Naruto!' With that plan fresh and burning in her mind she wagged her finger at Kyo, "hey there," She tried scolding lightly, "That isn't any way to talk to a lady"

Kyo raised his eyebrow, "Maybe not, but it's the perfect way to talk to _you_"

"KYO!" Exclaimed Kesuke jumping on him, "I LOVE YOU!"

Gaara couldn't help his half smile, neither could Sasuke, Yes, Kyo certainly was a little smart ass.

-Now if only he'd talk like that to Neji, ne shorty?-

Gaara frowned, but it was true, Kyo really should give Neji a good burn, that would make him feel a lot better about yesterday.

"Hello everyone, what are you all doing out here?" They turned and saw Hyuuga Neji walking towards them in dark blue and white traditional yutaka robes. "The wedding is in the garden out back"

Gaara scowled and merely looked down at Ky o who had chosen this time to come over and hug his leg. Naruto and the others, including Kesuke who was unaware of Gaara and Neji's encounter, turned and smiled at him. "Hey Neji," Said Naruto, "How are ya?"

Neji shrugged, he wouldn't tell them how much he had fought to keep this day from ever coming, but he certainly wouldn't lie either. Even if he wanted, he doubted hat Naruto would fall for it. "Come one," he said, "I'll show to the spot where the chairs are set up, there is also sake and tea if you are thirsty"

Kyo grinned up at Gaara, who had like the others begun to follow the Hyuuga, "Daddy! May I have some sake?"

Gaara shrugged, "Sure, but not too much, it kills brain cells"

Sakura stared at him in horror, "You're going to let your child drink sake!"

Gaara glared at her, "Shut up whore" He walked faster leaving her behind.

Neji led them down a corridor before opening a door and leading them outside. There were white chairs lined up, facing a platform. There were white and red roses everywhere, and a table in the back that held various bottle and several fruit and veggie trays. As they approached, a servant brought some diced meat and cheese out.

"Hey! Neji" said Kyo running over and tugging on his pant leg, "Why don't you have a yummy sweets?"

Neji looked down at him and smiled softly, "I don't know that you're going to need any sweets if you are going to be drinking sake" Kyo's bottom lip jutted out and he mustered up some moderate level puppy dog, he never started out with the strong stuff until he was sure that it was absolutely necessary. "But I want cake!" He whined

Neji frowned and knelt down beside the adorable pouting redhead, "I hope you don't think a little face will change my mind"

Forget biding time, this sucker was going down! Tears began to fill his eyes, nearly magnifying them to look even larger. His cheeks began to flush a bright a cherry red, his already pouty lips were beginning to tremble and finally to top it all off he did what he had to, "N-Neji?" He sniffed and the tears fell.

Gaara smirked, pride welling up inside him, although he never knew Kyo to have to resort to a puppy face that effective, he was still impressed that he was capable of it. Naruto and Kesuke were staring at the face, about ready to raid the house to find the kid his cake and Sasuke had been shocked into stillness, this kid was good. Sakura hadn't been paying attention, so she looked over just in time to see Neji's resolve shatter.

Neji gulped, wow, the little one was laying it on pretty thick. 'Aw, Hell', "Fine," He said finally, "the pastries will be out last, but that should be soon ok?"

Kyo smiled, the tears, the flush and the extra inches to his gone, gone in a flash. "Thank Neji-papa!"

Everyone started at that, including Kyo who realized what he had said as soon as it left his mouth. Neji stared at him ,"What did you call me?"

Kyo sputtered, "I, uh, I mean...Well you see, uh"

"Nothing," Said Gaara pushing Kyo behind him, "Now leave him alone" After a moment he sneered at Neji, "That shouldn't be too hard" With that said he led Kyo over to some chairs and sat him down. Naruto looked after him sadly and then at Neji who was also staring at Gaara with an unreadable expression.

'This is bad,' thought Kesuke, 'How will Neji be Kyo's papa if Gaara doesn't like him! ...Gaara sure is pretty' He looked at the big redhead and blushed, 'Kyo does look like him...'

"When is the ceremony starting?" Asked Sasuke breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Sakura had left, having spotted Ino and decided she'd rather chat with her ex rival and current best friend than be insulted by a couple of brats and ignored by everyone else.

Neji stood up, dusting his pants off lightly, "In about thrity mintues, until then you can snack on anything you want and-"

"Daddy! Papa!" cried Kesuke, "Look! Gaara is giving Kyo sake! Can I have some? Pretty please?"

Sure enough, Gaara had given Kyo an entire bottle all to himself, "That's all you're getting, so drink it sparingly, ok?"

Kyo nodded, "Ok Daddy! I think I'll drink it now!" And bottoms up! Kyo began chugging the entire body with vigor, obviously ignoring the burning at his throat and taste that appeals to no child. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto gaped at the the two redheads, not believing how Gaara could give an entire bottle of sake to his six year old son. Kesuke started giggling madly as some of it started dribbling out the side of Kyo's mouth as he finished about half. Finally he put the bottle down and stared at it contritely, "Daddy!" he wailed, his speech slightly slurred, "I only drank half!" He began sobbing loudly as Gaara shook his head, "Obviously that was too much"

Kesuke ran over to them, "I want some!" He exclaimed to Kyo who looked at him strangely, "Excuse me Talking Yellow Fish head," Said Kyo, "But I think a 'please' is in order"

Kesuke blinked and then grinned, "Please?"

"Sure!" Keuske found burning, odd tasting liquid running down his throat. He started swallowing as much as he could, ignoring Naruto's desperate cries for him to stop and Sasuke grounding him for the next eighteen months.

The next thing any of them knew, the bottle was laying completely empty on the ground with two red faced little boys who were staring at each other and giggling madly. Naruto glared heatedly at Gaara, who returned the look with one that said, 'he was gonna get drunk someday'

"You know," said Kesuke, "That stuff was disgutsing"

"Hn," said Kyo, "I am having a hard time standing up straight...I'M COMING ELIZABETH!"

Neji poked Gaara in the head, "You gave him an entire bottle?"

Gaara turned to him with an ultimate death glare of doom on his face, "I don't quite see how it is any of your fucking business"

"Fuck" repeated Kyo. He giggled again and turned to Kesuke, "You say it"

"Fuck!" Cried Kesuke gleefully

"No!" Exclaimed Naruto, "Don't say that word Kesuke! Thats a bad word!" Kesuke turned to Kyo wit h a heart broken look on his face, "It's bad?"

Kyo shook his head, "No," he stated matter of factly, "Your daddy is just a liar"

"WHAT!" Shouted Naruto

Gaara sighed, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to give him a WHOLE bottle. Not that he would admit it in front of the smirking Hyuuga. "Come on Kyo, I think you've done enough damage" With a bit of relief he stepped away from Neji and scooped up his son

"Ahh, but I want to stay here. I need to have a serious chat with the jackass!" He then motioned to Neji who frowned in return. Gaara smirked slightly at this, "That's beautiful but-"

"Hey!" Cried Kyo to Kesuke who was being lifted by Sasuke at that moment, "He thinks I'm beautiful!"

Kesuke looked from him to Gaara and then back to him, "I'm beautiful too!" He stated with a big smile

Kyo gasped, "We must be twins!"

"Brother!"

"I finally found you!" Sobbed Kyo reaching over and pulling Kesuke into a hug and nearly pulling him out of Sasuke's arms.

"Gaara," said Neji plucking the still sobbing little redhead from his father's arms, causing him to let go of the little blond in the process, "I need to speak with you"

Gaara scowled at him, "Why?"

"In private."

* * *

Gaara was a bit too surprised to react as he was dragged inside by the Hyuuga. He had to say he had been expecting the cold shoulder from Neji, especially since their little episode yesterday. He wasn't quite sure if he was angry about Neji grabbing his arm...Oh wait, yes he was, he hated Neji!

"Let me go"

Neji pulled him into a guestroom on the first floor, and closed the door. "Is that how you're raising him?"

The redhead scowled, "Are you questioning my parenting methods? Because I think you have to be a parent first"

Neji rolled his eyes, "For the love of god Gaara, he is my son isn't he?"

Gaara openly gawked at him, "SCREW THAT! About twelve hour ago you told me he could never be your son!"

Neji chuckled a little, then suddenly he grabbed Gaara's shirt and pulled him very close, "Ad those are bullshit words that _you _put in my mouth" he hissed in the sand nin's face, "So don't act like I denied him. I said that I wouldn't be a good father. I said that it would best for him not to know, because I can't take care of either of you..." He trailed off releasing the redhead's shirt, Neji sighed, "Gaara, I don't want to get married, but-"

"Just stop!" said Gaara narrowing his eyes, "Just stop right there. No, that is not what you said. You cant take care of us? I wasn't asking anything of the sort. I want you to say it, say that Kyo is your son too"

"Why?" exploded Neji, "WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME? OF COURSE I WANT KYO AS MY SON, AND YES! I WOULD TAKE CARE OF YOU BOTH, BUT GODAMMIT GAARA, I OWE MY ALLEGIANCE TO MY CLAN!"

In his anger, Neji had obviously not been thinking very clearly, because as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he grabbed Gaara by his shirt again, only this time he crushed his mouth against the other's in a forceful kiss.

* * *

"Where did my daddy go!" wailed Kyo, getting the attention of a few other party goers, "Where! Oh, where is my daddy?"

Naruto stared at him, people like Gaara of the Desert and Hyuuga Neji had spanwed this! There was no way he could possibly be their son! Although, he turned to Kesuke who was barking at anyone who came near his pile of dirt. The reason he was doing this, was because he had convinced himself that if he waited long enough the dirt wizard would grant him a wish.

"Hey Naruto!" Said Kyo approaching with a suspiciously even walk, "Where did my daddy go?"

"Neji wanted to talk to him," Naruto flinching at the smell of alcohol, "Now, I'm sure he'd want you to behave and swear to never drink anymore grown up drinks again, right?"

Kyo took this into deep consideration, well, as deep as he could take it and finally smiled, "Yeah," he siad, "I do believe you are right. I mean, why wouldn't Neji swear to never... Talk to, grown ups...That drink...when standing on one foot?" He stared at the blond, "Man, you are one crazy guy! WANNA FIGHT BITCH!"

Naruto sighed, when was Gaara coming back?

Sasuke sighed as his son began hissing at him and trying to bite his ankles, "Kesuke, you realize that is just a pile of dirt" He tried to take a step forward but quickly retracted his foot as the little blond snapped at him with his teeth.

"Only a pile of WISH GRANTING DIRT!"

Sasuke scowled, that was it. He was a ninja dammit! And he wasn't going to be beat by a five year old! Time to use an attack so crafty, that he knew only someone skilled that had trained many years, would have a chance of not falling for it. "Kesuke," he said pointing behind the blond, "Look! A distraction!"

Kesuke whipped his head around, only to be caught up in Sasuke's arms, "It worked!" He cried, "My wish granting dirt worked!"

Sasuke squinted his eyes, "How so?"

Kesuke looked at him and started crying, "I just wanted you to love meeeeee!"

* * *

Gaara's eyes narrowed, he had been in this position before. He started trying to push the Hyuuga away, but was held steadfastly against him. Neji pulled his hair back, causing him to gasp in pain and make way for Neji's tongue. Gaara wanted to shove him away, he wanted to bite his tongue off, he wanted to break his neck and get Kyo and just run away from this village forever. But he didn't do any of these things, he couldn't. He was finally with him again, and all he could do was give in. However, that didn't change the irrepressible fact, that he was pissed.

Neji winced when he felt Gaara tangle his hands in his hair, purposefully pulling on it. But he liked it none the less. At first he had thought it was guiilt, sure! He had felt bad for what he did, but it turned into to something much more. Seeing the redhead for the first time after six years had made it undeniable. He felt his obsession for Gaara grow so large he couldn't contain it! And then the kazekage had turned up at his wedding, in those pants! He couldn't help himself. He had repeated over and over again that he wanted to talk about Kyo, but he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself, he wanted Gaara, he needed Gaara, Right. Now.

They broke apart, but Neji slammed Gaara against a wall to keep him close, 'You aren't getting away, not this time, I'll make you want it'' Neji didn't know why Gaara had made an attempt at his life yet, but he took it as a good sign.

Gaara pushed back against Neji, who started to attack his neck. Sucking and biting, leaving a trail of marks from his jaw to his collar bone. Gaara bit his lip when Neji moved up to his ear, tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth.

Gaara slid his hands up Neji's chest, pushing open his shirt as he did so. He felt Neji bite down when his hands ghosted over his nipples, causing them to rise. Neji pulled his lips away from the redhead's neck with a slight 'pop' and sighed, "You shouldn't have done that..."

Gaara frowned, "Wha-"

Suddenly he found himself pinned on the ground with Neji yanking his legs open and laying between them. Before he could react, Neji's lips had descended upon his, and his tongue had once again infiltrated his mouth. Without warning, Neji slid his hands up the redhead's shirt, feeling the smooth skin under his finger tips and loving it.

He groaned when Gaara wrapped his arms around his neck and arched into the touch. "Why are you going along with this" He gasped, twisting away from the redhead's mouth.

Gaara sighed as Neji went back down onto his collar again, his face was starting to rival his hair. He hadn't done anything with anyone before or after that one time with Neji. "Because...I want-"

"Neji! Where are you!"

They both sat up in a panic. That was Hiashi! Had he used the Byakugan?

"You can't hide from me! I'll use the byakugan!"

Oh thank gods, "I'm in here!" Said Neji, "Just a second!"

Gaara stared at him, "What are you doing?" he hissed, "How will you-"

"Anyway Gaara!" Said Neji loudly enough for Hiashi to hear, "I just want to say how pleased I am that the kazekage would come to my wedding!" He stood up, pulling Gaara with him and straightened out his clothes and hair, "Now if you will excuse me, I must go speak with my uncle"

Gaara shrugged and walked out of the room, willing his heart to stop beating so fast. That had been one of the things he least expected. Why did Neji...Didn't Neji know how he felt? Was he just playing with him? Gaara had certainly never pegged the Hyuuga to be like that. He frowned, maybe someone else would know more, he would have a talk with Naruto.

* * *

"Look," said Kyo staring at the angry 16 year old girl in front of him, "I feel that your dress is even improved!"

Naruto and Sasuke backed away a little more, making sure their son was behind them. When Hanabi had come outside to greet them, Kyo had surprised them all by pulling out a lighter and setting her dress on fire. The Hyuuga girl had been furious and started yelling at him as he tried to appease her with his drunken logic.

"Besides," said Kyo holding up his index finger, "That dress makes you look really fat anyway"

Hanabi towered over him, "You little brat!"

"Kyo!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Gaara, Neji and Hiashi walked out the back door.

Gaara knelt down and held out his arms as Kyo ran over to him, "Are you picking a fight?"

"A horse is a horse of course of course!" Chirped Kyo grinning widely, "I'm not sure what that means, but I am satisfied by answering with it"

Hiashi came and stood next to him, "So this is your son Kazekage-sama, my he looks just like you" Though his face held a smile, Hiashi glared secretly at the boy's pearly eyes. "Well," he announced, "If everyone would take their seats, the ceremony is about to start!"

Naruto plucked a giggling Kesuke from Sasuke's leg and they went to find seats near the front on the left side. Gaara glared at Neji one last time and took Kyo to the center row on the right.

Hiashi took one last curious glance at Kyo who had become very quiet and went towards the back to wait to walk Hinata to the front. Neji approached the altar, his breathing was getting a bit heavy as he looked at the crowd. Most of them were giving him encouraging smiles, even Naruto, who he knew was against the wedding. Tsunade was there too, sitting at the very front and sipping sake with Jiraiya. He saw Gai and Lee, who smiled and gave him the nice guy pose and even TenTen who didn't look very happy, but was chatting with Ino and Sakura.

Then he looked at Gaara, who seemed to be explaining something to Kyo, who looked more and more like he was going to cry, with each word spoken. Neji gulped, why did it have to be this way?

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, there wasn't anything he could do...Was there? Sure it was for the sake of the family, but it didn't have to be him. There were more relatives who were more distant that could marry Hinata. He knew Hiashi wanted it to be him, because he was the mot blessed with the Hyuuga bloodline limit.

The music started, and Neji turned. Hintat had a veil over her face, but Neji could see her trembling.

Gaara stared at her and then looked back down at Kyo, "He had chosen her"

* * *

**End Chapter**

Yo, like I said, I need one more chapter! I am sorry, but it will be the end this time...Yeah! And Possible alternate endings that I will be posting, because I have a bunch of Ideas that I love, and while I will have to decide, I will indeed have to share at least another two endings that I wanted to do, ok? Awesome LOVE!


	8. Never

1AN: Corvin: Yeah, I messed up with what Neji was wearing and then...I suck

Kyo: You do

Corvin: D': I thought you were supposed to be sweet!

Kyo: I called some whore a whore

Corvin: Hehe, yeah. ANYHOO! Trekiael brought up a good point, I can thank those of you that have signed reviews via pm! YAY!

Kyo: Now, here is possibly the last chapter, I want that cookie!

Corvin: I get the cookie!

Kyo:...Well Actually I already ate it

Corvin: TT-TT You're so rotten to me

Kyo: Here is the eighth!

Corvin: Also, because of popular demand, I am extending the story to the original story line, meaning it has another four or five chapters! Ah!

Listen, everyone who wanted Kyo/Kesuke stuff-

Kyo: 0.0

Corvin: ...I might do it...Buuut, if I were to continue with the original plot...Theeeen, that would not be possible, because the rough draft I wrote In my notebook, calls for only one more OC, that gets with one of them. To be honest...o; Kyo/Kesuke had never crossed my mind

Chapter 8

* * *

Kyo and Gaara sat in the middle on the right, on the outside of the aisle. TenTen, Ino and Sakura sat in front of them. Sasuke, Naruto and Kesuke sat in the second to first row on the left, and everyone else was scattered a bit around.

Neji stood at the altar, a slight breeze had blown his ponytail, that was loose from earlier with Gaara, out. His black hair cascaded down his back and shoulders and in his face. He could see Kyo watching his cousin and bride dismally. Did he know? Did he actually want him? And Gaara, he was sitting there, whispering something to his son...Their son. He had realized something a few years ago about himself, but he couldn't admit it. Somewhere deep down, Neji knew what he wanted, but he couldn't reach out and take it.

Had Gaara forgiven him? It was obvious he had, in fact, Neji didn't know how far the redhead would have let him go. Hiashi spoke, breaking his trail of thoughts.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for attending my daughter's wedding" He said, "I hope you can stay afterwards for more refreshments and dinner"

The crowd chuckled and nodded, it seemed that everyone was ignoring the fact that Neji and Hinata were indeed related. It was almost as if his uncle had brainwashed everyone into not caring about the all time wrong vibe that came from marriage between two relatives. Hiashi smiled with satisfaction and made his way to the back of the room, exiting through a door.

Neji almost smiled as he saw Gaara's evil glare follow him. Kyo seemed to be fiddling with something in his pocket, Neji frowned, 'I wonder what that is?' He shook his head, the little squirt had probably just snuck in some food or something to snack on.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," said Gaara, "It's about to begin"

Kyo looked up at him and smiled, "Ok, daddy, because you know that I love you so much and do what I do for you"

Gaara scowled at him, "What are you up to?"

Suddenly, the music started, and Kyo answered, "Why is Neji not gonna be with us?"

The music started, and Gaara looked up at Hinata who was being led down the aisle by Hiashi. She had a veil, covering her pretty face, but her shaking was very apparent. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and looked back down at his son, "He had chosen her"

Kyo frowned, then looked down, "Oh," he said. So Neji just didn't want them? He didn't want to believe that, who wouldn't want his daddy? He couldn't believe that! He bet someone was making him get married. It was probably Sakura!

Having made up his mind on who to blame, Kyo started plotting, not even paying attention to the ceremony.

* * *

"Dearly beloved," began the minister, droning about their matrimony being some sort of symbol of love. Natuto couldn't disagree more.

He couldn't believe the nerve of Hiashi, forcing Neji and Hinata into this marriage. But more so, he couldn't believe Neji! He was basically deserting Gaara and Kyo. He knew his redheaded friend was in love with Neji, and he was SO sure that those feelings were returned. He saw the way Neji kept looking at Gaara. And he had definitely seen the look of slight guilt on each of their faces when they returned with Hiashi. So why? Why did they torture themselves like this?

Kesuke kept getting on his knees to glance at Kyo, "Papa he looks sad," whispered Kesuke, "We should tell Neji not to marry Hinata"

Sasuke frowned, "Sit down," he said, "It is Neji's choice, even if he is making the wrong one" Naruto nodded, Kesuke sighed and sat back down between them, feeling very sorry for Gaara and Kyo. He didn't think it was fair, but Sasuke was always right. Oh well, it would be ok, he smiled secretly.

"And if anyone here has a reason that these two..."

* * *

Kyo looked up and saw that he had almost missed, "Time to shine"

Gaara looked at him, "What-"

Kyo reached into his pocket an took out a lighter that he had mysteriously acquired. He smiled innocently and leaned forward. The next thing they knew, Sakura jumped up, effectively stopping the wedding. Gaara's eyes widened, along with everyone else in the room. The little redhead had just set her on fire. She ran around, begging someone to put it out, those who werent frozen in shock immediately ran to the bucket that held celebration sake and dumped it on her. Putting out the fire and knocking her unconscious. Now that the crisis was somewhat over, they all turned to Kyo who was sitting next to Gaara, same as always, snickering into his hand. He looked up at them after a few minutes and grinned, "What?"

The man who was supposed to marry Neji and Hinata was one of the ones who ran to save Sakura. The couple was now at the altar, staring at Kyo with everyone else.

"Kyo" hissed Gaara, "Why did you do that?"

Kyo stood up on the seat and glared at everyone, before settling on Hinata, "YOU CAN'T HAVE! MY DADDY LOVES HIM AND SO DO I!" He then glared at Neji, "YOU SHOULD BE MY PAPA!"

All muttering and whispers and shouts died. Gaara went even paler, before a dark red graced his cheeks. Kyo plopped back down, crossing his arms. He certainly looked pleased with himself. Gaara let his eyes slip shut as he sighed.

-I guess we're never coming back to Konoha ever again?-

'Nope'

Hiashi approached Kyo, "What did you say?"

Kyo grinned up at him, "Neji is gonna be my papa. I said so just now! Didn't you hear me?"

Gaara snatched Kyo up, much to his protest and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Neji watched, and recovered to late to call out to Gaara. To tell him that if it was true, that he loved him back.

* * *

"Daddy!" said Kyo, squinting as wind assaulted his eyes, "Why did we leave! What about Neji!"

Gaara stared down at him, his eyes twitching, "You are SO grounded for this"

"But daddy!"

"Just don't!"

"Why didn't you stay?"

Gaara stopped on a roof and looked down at him, "Kyo, he chose to marry Hinata. He didn't need all that going on at his wedding! Especially you setting one of the guests on fire"

"...I'm sorry daddy, but I feel that my actions were well called for"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "We're going back to the hotel, we are getting our stuff, and we are going to get our stuff and we are leaving and never coming back."

Kyo started pouting, "But daddy! What if he loves you back! What if he wants to be my papa! DADDY!"

"KYO!" The boy fell silent, "Listen, he knows everything. He knows he's your father, he knows that I love him...And...I know that...I think maybe he might...Kyo, he told me it wouldn't work"

Kyo narrowed his eyes, "He's my father?"

Gaara swallowed, "He is. He just didn't want us" He held his son close, wishing that they had never come. He knew that it would be bad to bring Kyo to Konoha, but he let himself be selfish. "I'm sorry...Its all my fault"

-No, it's not-

* * *

End Chapter

I know that was short, but don't worry! I will make it longer, I'm just having a little trouble at the moment. This madness that shouldn't be affecting my writing anyway will be over soon and I will be writing longer and more often.

OH! And uh, I know I put this in my other two GaaraNeji but:

As I am a huge pervert, and many of my friends at school are finding out after knowing me for years (XD) Some are actually saying that the only people who like yaoi, are creepy fangirls like me! NOT TRUE SAYS I! There a people who are less creepy than me! Boys and girls alike! So, I would like to request that for my research, all you lovely reviewers will send in your gender, as well as why you like yaoi, in with your reviews. AND SLAM THAT JERKS FACE IN IT! (The names of the people who said it about us are TJ, Julie, Hernan and Wyatt) If you want to leave them notes as well, I will make sure that they get it! o

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. 007

1AN: I'm sorry I always take forever with this fic! .

Chapter 9

* * *

Kyo glared at the wall, ignoring everything as his father bustled back and forth, muttering something about having to get out of a damn village before that gang of idiots showed up. Although, the little devil was more or less trying to ignore him, because he was still annoyed for leaving the wedding in the first place. They had gotten back to the room and Gaara had immediately set him down to gather up their things. 

"Daddy," he said, "I think Neji would have agreed"

Gaara paused and gave him a look, "Hm, well I think that Neji along with everyone else, would have asked me to kindly keep my loud mouthed, fire starting, wedding ruining child under control"

Kyo pouted, "I feel I improved that wedding if anything, and EVERYONE LOVES FIRE!"

The redhead gave a small sigh, "You're more trouble than you're worth"

"No," said Kyo, "If I were more trouble than I was worth, this village would not have been standing within two days of my arrival"

Gaara smirked, "big words"

"True words"

"...I know you're trying to stall me." Gaara turned back around and walked out of the kitchen, where Kyo was sitting at the table, and into the bedroom to get the few articles of clothing they had bothered to bring. Kyo scowled, but knew that Gaara had read him like a book. Well, it had been a good effort on his part, but there wasn't much he could do with someone who, not only knew all his tricks, but was immune to them as well.

-This was fun while it lasted-

'I can't believe you didn't kill anyone'

-Well...Don't get used to it! Next you try sleeping, WHAM! You're waking up to a headless body hanging from your ceiling!-

'Of course'

Gaara had definitely noticed the fact that, within arriving in Konoha, he had slept a whole six hours altogether. It had been refreshing, if not disturbing. Every time he woke up from a nap, he had expected and dreaded finding Kyo laying in a puddle of blood. But it hadn't happened yet, and he was glad for that.

-So what if the Hyuuga actually did-"

'Just shut up'

"Daddy?"

Gaara frowned, without turning around, "if you are trying to get me to stay longer it's not going to work" He continued with his packing and shook his head as he heard the door close almost silently.

"Gaara please, just stay a little while longer?"

The redhead stiffened at the deep, pleading voice. He turned his head slowly, the tall, lithe figure coming slowly into view. It was Neji, standing there, now in his ANBU outfit, looking as though he were prepared to make him stay by force, "Just please, listen to what I have to say"

Gaara turned fully around, keeping his face as blank as possible, "I thought I already informed you that _my_ son and I would be leaving as soon as your wedding was over"

Neji nodded, "Well, the wedding was never completed...So, I think you'll have to wait a while longer"

"Why?"

He could feel the hope welling up inside him, even though he cursed it with every fiber of his being. He didn't want this, he had hoped to escape the village without ever having to see the Hyuuga's face again

Neji took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them, "I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly getting closer, But I can't just let you go" He ran his thumb over the redhead's lips and smiled sadly, "I hope...It is not too late"

Gaara's breath caught in his throat, as he stared into the milky white eyes. He was only silent, unable to utter a single word. He knew anything that came out would be incoherent, even without trying. Neji licked his lips, "Gaara, please give me a chance" In one last attempt, he leaned down, and kissed the demon holder softly, praying with all his heart that he would be allowed one more shot...Just one more.

As he pulled away. Neji felt something warm and wet on his lips. He furrowed his brow in concern at the tears that were overflowing from Gaara's eyes.

"Tell me," said Gaara, "Are you going...To just ask me to forget this in the morning?" Neji frowned, but Gaara kept going, "Are you going to tell me you didn't mean it?"

Neji stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"This happened once before you bastard! SIX FUCKING YEARS AGO!"

The Hyuuga's eyes widened, "You don't mean...In the alley?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"I..." Neji looked down, but wrapped his arms slowly around Gaara's waist, who in turn placed his hands on the Hyuuga's forearms, "I thought that I..." He looked at Gaara with morbid humor written all over his face, "I thought I raped you"

A long silence filled the room, and finally, Gaara broke out of a stupor that he had previously fallen into at the other's last statement, squinted his eyes and leaned forward, as if trying to find whatever made Neji so stupid, in the form of a mark on his face, "And you just kind of forgot about Shukaku?"

Neji shrugged, "Well, I woke up with a huge hangover, not knowing where I was and really...It didn't occur to me at all, that it was...Well, willing"

Kyo walked in, taking their attention away form each other, he sat on the foot of the bed and stared at them, "I couldn't help over hearing," he said, "And I can't believe we went through six fucking years of angsty drama, because you were BOTH TOO PIGHEADED TO HAVE A SIMPLE EXCHANGE OF WORDS!" The two adults stared at the child who then proceeded to smile innocently and excuse himself from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Neji turned to Gaara, "Well...I can tell you raised him"

Gaara smiled and leaned closer, "Yeah, but you helped make him"

Neji chuckled, "Yes...I did." He smiled, "So...Are you going to leave?"

Gaara nodded, "I'm the Kazekage...I have to" He looked away, expecting some sort of reproach, only to find himself caught up yet another kiss, only this one was far more passionate than the last.

Neji pulled away, making him growl, "Don't worry," said Neji, "I'm coming too"

* * *

(((Kyo))) 

The little redhead rolled his eyes as he walked out into the open air of outside. He sure hoped Neji wasn't the type to ground, it would suck to get in trouble so soon. Not that he wasn't sure Gaara would step in. But still.

He smirked up at the sky, things were going to be ok from now on. He was sure of it. But for now! It was time to go get Kesuke and set Sakura's house on fire. He grinned, another day, another life horribly ruined by his undisciplined, unruly and uncalled for behavior.

God, he loved himself.

* * *

End Chapter 

Listen everyone. One more chapter to wrap up...well stuff. I can't guarantee it will be very long either. Don't worry! Before you start throwing bananas just listen!

There will be a sequel! I can't leave this alone. Not this plot, so you must remember, don't throw stuff. And BTW, there will be a new pairing and two new characters, whether you like it or not. And also, significant Kakashi/Iruka. Yeah, whatever, you'll see.

Apologies for the insane shortness!


	10. Final

1AN: Gasp I am actually about to finish a fic that isn't just a one-shot! This is madness.

After this kids, you have to go read Botan and Momo, when I get 10 reviews on each one, then I will put up the first chapter of the sequel. (I still need a name for it) They are short little one-shot drabble things and you must read them so you know who the characters are and why the Hell they are there. Everyone who wants Kiba/Shino, sorry, but not in this fic. However they will be in Dark Diary, if you're following that.

So yeah, ON WITH IT!

Chapter 10

* * *

They had been laying in bed for about an hour, just laying, not even bothering with anything else that happened. Gaara watched Neji, he watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, he watched as the long lashes brushed against his skin as he blinked, he watched the small curve of his lips when Gaara hugged him tighter.

"You know," sighed Neji, "I could get used to this..."

Gaara nodded, and shifted, laying his head on Neji's chest and listening to his heart beat, "Me too"

-You're both women-

Gaara's eye twitched, 'Shut. Up'

-...Woman-

"Gaara?"

He looked up at Neji and was met with a questioning gaze, "Are you ok? You're growling"

Gaara nodded, "Shukaku is being...childish"

-You're being feminine-

'I said shut up!'

Neji started laughing, drawing their attention away from each other. Gaara pushed himself up and glared at the Hyuuga, waiting for him to stop laughing, "What's so funny?"

Neji shook his head, "Do you realize that you pout when you talk to him?" He reached up and pulled Gaara down for a kiss, "How cute"

Inside him, Shukaku started laughing, while Gaara stared at him, "Cute?"

"Yes"

Gaara shook his head, "You're crazier than I am" He muttered laying back down, "We should go get Kyo before he gets into trouble"

Neji smiled, "Ah yes, I have been meaning to talk to you about the incident at my wedding..."

Gaara snickered, "I had no idea what he had planned"

"Would you have endorsed it?"

"...Yeah"

"He set a person on fire Gaara. Do you honestly that was ok?"

"Sakura isn't a person"

"Gaara..."

The redhead shifted more comfortably and sighed, "He behaves for me, most of the time. I think he was just unsettled from being in a new place. He usually sleeps the day away"

Neji frowned, "He needs more discipline"

"He's fine"

They were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Gaara scowled and made no move to get up, but Neji jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Gaara rolled his eyes, maybe Shukaku was right. Not that he would tell Neji.

"Gaara!" Called the Hyuuga, "Could you please come out here?"

The redhead groaned, whoever the Hell is was, he hoped they died. He stalked out into the hallway where Neji was standing at the open door. He stopped as Kyo, Kesuke, angry Naruto and angry Sasuke came into view. He took a couple steps forward and gave Kyo a look. The little redhead merely smiled and jumped to stand next to him, clutching his hand tightly.

"Gaara," began Naruto, "Do you know where your son has been?"

Gaara shrugged, "No"

Kyo piped up before Naruto could speak, "I took Kesuke to go set Sakura's house on fire...It would have burned all the way to the ground if those mean old ninja hadn't shown up and put it out"

Gaara looked down, hoping that his attempts to hide his smile weren't obvious. Kyo grinned at his dad, knowing full well that Gaara loved it when his son lashed out violently towards other people. He gave his father's hand a squeeze, and looking at Naruto to see what he would do.

After all, it wasn't that big of a deal. He had left home around an hour ago, to find Kesuke. It had proved to be an easy task, so Kyo suggested burning Sakura's house down. Kesuke had been taken aback at first, but Kyo insisted that it would be fun.

Kesuke said they would get in trouble, Kyo said that Gaara would protect them. It was unfortunate that the redhead hadn't ever really been in trouble, and was therefore spoiled and sure that Gaara could fix every little thing. The fire had barely gotten started when Sakura ran screaming out of the house and several ninja showed up. It wasn't more than five minutes before it was out.

Only a few possessions and the front of her home had been ruined, much to Kyo's dismay.

But back to the present with them now. Naruto stared at Gaara, "Please don't tell me you find the fact that your son was committing a felony funny"

Gaara snorted, biting his lip and leaning down he said to Kyo, "Now son, you are going to be punished for this ok?" Kyo did his best to look dejected, but started snickering, making it look very unconvincing, "Ok dad, right after you go hug Sakura, right?" They started laughing, earning angry looks from Naruto, Sasuke and Neji.

"Gaara!" Scolded Neji, "He set someone's house on fire!"

Gaara sighed, "Fine," he turned to looked back at Kyo, "You can't come with me to my office for a week"

Kyo gawked at him, "But daddy!-"

"No," said Gaara, "You can't set people's houses on fire, ok?"

With large watery eyes and a pouting look, he nodded his head. Gaara stood up and glared at Naruto, "There, are you happy? You were able to dictate an area where I raised my fucking child"

Sasuke hmphed and looked at Neji as if seeing him for the first time, "What are you doing here?"

Neji looked at him, then at Gaara and smiled, "Well, you see-"

"KYO IT WORKED!" Cried Kesuke, "NEJI IS GONNA BE YOUR PAPA! YOU GET TO STAY HERE!"

As the two boys began squealing in delight, the adults looked at each other. Neji took Gaara's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Gaara sighed and put his other hand on Kyo's shoulder, "We can't stay here Kyo, our home is in Sunaga"

Kyo stopped squealing and looked up at him, "But Neji-Papa lives here daddy! Aren't we gonna live with him?"

Gaara frowned, "No, he is coming to live with us"

"Neji! You're leaving the village!"

They both looked at Naruto who was the source of the outburst. "Yes," said Neji, "Gaara is the Kazekage, I couldn't ask him to leave his village"

Kesuke grabbed Sasuke's pant leg, "Papa! You can't let them leave! Kyo has to come to school! And Neji-san has to stay! And...And..." Sasuke took his hand and shook his head "They have to go Kesuke. That doesn't mean you won't ever see them again," He looked at Gaara and Neji, "Right?"

"Sure," muttered Gaara, "We'll visit when we have free time"

Kesuke's eye were still sad, but he managed a smile, "You won't go away for ever?"

"No...Probably not"

Naruto smiled, "So you two idiots finally figured it out eh? Took you long enough"

Gaara glared at him and Neji chuckled, "Yeah...I guess that's true"

Naruto and Sasuke came in and they put the boys to bed and stayed up talking about Neji's plans to leave the village. What Hiashi would do, and how Gaara would be able to get his citizenship in the land of wind. In the other room, Kyo and Kesuke were sound asleep, dreaming of the fire that should have consumed Sakura's house. Neither caring that in the morning, Gaara, Neji and Kyo would be gone.

* * *

End 

Wow...I can't believe that I managed to finish a fic! I'M SO HAPPY! Please review it. And I need a beta, because I am continuously missing a bunch of mistakes that I see later on...So Yeah.

In order to find Momo and Botan, you might as well just go ahead and use that lovely search device and type in the title. That's what I would do anyway...Anything works actually. :P


End file.
